Love in the Ice
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Bukan salahmu jika hatimu membeku. Jika itu adalah aku yang sekali lagi dapat menghangatkan hatimu, aku akan memelukmu hingga kebekuanmu meluluh. Bila kau mencari tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, untukmu di sinilah tempat itu. Jangan takut, karena cinta begitu tulus. Jangan ragu lagi, karena aku akan melindungimu. Bahkan meski hanya sesaat, aku akan menunjukkan cintaku padamu.
1. Prolog

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
Love in the Ice © **** Shim (Max/Choikang) Changmin ****TVXQ****!  
****Note: AU, OoC (karena keadaan), mungkin masih ada (miss) typo**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love in the Ice *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

Naruto melihat anak perempuan itu lagi ketika ia saling melontari salju dengan teman-teman barunya. Anak itu kira-kira berusia lima sampai enam tahun. Hari ini pun anak itu hanya mengamati anak-anak lain yang asyik bermain di tengah taman, seakan-akan tak ada niatan untuk bergabung.

Naruto tak menghiraukan bola salju yang baru saja dilempar ke kepalanya yang terlindungi topi rajutan. Ia yang tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan anak perempuan itu, akhirnya beranjak ke gerbang taman dengan mengabaikan seruan teman-temannya juga protes mereka lantaran ia yang paling heboh secara mendadak keluar dari permainan.

"Hei," sapanya. Ia yang berusia sepuluh tahun harus menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan lebih jelas, meski hanya sesaat karena anak itu cepat-cepat menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Mau main bersama?"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, anak itu berlari menjauh dan Naruto langsung mengejarnya. Ia mengira anak itu mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran. Dan ia beranggapan bahwa berlarian di musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk.

Ternyata lari anak itu cepat juga. Barangkali karena anak itu adalah penduduk asli Hokkaido yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan udara yang serasa jauh lebih menusuk tulang pada musim dingin seperti ini dibandingkan bagian selatan Jepang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang datang ke desa ini—Desa Niseko—hanya untuk mengisi liburan musim dinginnya bersama keluarganya.

Ia pun kehilangan jejak anak itu setelah melewati belokan ke sekian.

.

* * *

_Perempuan itu tidak tinggi layaknya peragawati, namun semampai. Senyum tipis tak kunjung pudar dari wajah Naruto sejak ia mengikuti setiap langkah seorang perempuan yang kini berjarak tak lebih dari lima meter di depannya. Rambut indigo panjang yang sesekali tertiup angin itu seolah tidak berhenti-henti melambai padanya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke mantel kremnya, mengikuti aksi perempuan di depan sana._

_Langkahnya turut terhenti tatkala kaki bersepatu bot itu tidak berjalan lagi. Ia menunjukkan senyum yang lebih lebar saat perempuan itu berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan sepasang mata pucat itu._

* * *

.

Naruto kembali bertemu dengan anak itu pada keesokan harinya. Anak itu tetap dengan mantel lusuhnya yang kemarin. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu di depan pagar penginapan yang menjadi tempat bermalam untuk Naruto dan keluarganya selama berlibur di sana. Tetapi Naruto tak ambil pusing. Kali ini ia langsung menarik tangan anak itu agar turut bermain ski bersama. Kebetulan anak itu datang di saat yang tepat. Ia beserta kedua orang tuanya baru akan berangkat dengan berjalan kaki menuju lokasi wisata ski. Mungkin ia juga akan mengajak anak itu menaiki gondola. Orang tuanya pun tidak keberatan ia membawa teman.

"_I-itai_…."

Naruto sedikit ragu apakah suara anak itu yang didengarnya. Meskipun begitu, ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa tarikanku terlalu keras?" Nada bicara Naruto sarat kecemasan bercampur rasa bersalah. Buru-buru ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu memeriksa pergelangan tangan anak itu. "Eh?" Ia terbelalak melihat lebam di kulit putih itu. "Astaga … apa ini gara-gara aku? _Gomen_ _ne_…."

Anak itu hanya menggeleng cepat. Lantas Naruto mengizinkan anak itu untuk menggamit jemarinya selama sisa perjalanan.

.

Namanya Hinata. Seharusnya hangat seperti namanya, namun anak itu begitu dingin dan tampak rapuh layaknya butiran salju. Naruto memandang sedih pada sepatu Hinata yang jebol pada bagian depan dan memperlihatkan ujung kaus kaki yang tidak mampu melindungi ibu jari yang terlihat pucat. Pantas saja Hinata menolak diajak bermain ski. Pasti juga sulit berjalan di atas tumpukan salju dengan keadaan sepatu yang seperti itu. Karena terlalu senang mendapati salju yang membentang, Naruto jadi kurang memerhatikannya.

Naruto menarik Hinata ke tepi arena ski. Ia mencopot sepatunya juga kaus kakinya. Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata. Ia menukar kaus kaki mereka. Sedangkan untuk sepatu, ia tidak bisa memberikan sepatunya yang pasti akan kebesaran di kaki mungil Hinata. Ia pun membuang salju yang masuk di sepatu Hinata sebelum mengenakannya kembali pada sepasang kaki yang dingin itu. Ia juga melepaskan sepasang sarung tangannya ketika menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak mengenakannya. Tatapan sendunya mengarah pada tangan-tangan kecil yang tampak membeku itu sebelum memasangkan sarung wolnya dengan cepat.

Ini kali pertama bagi Naruto melihat senyum lepas Hinata saat ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ada kehangatan yang menyeruak dalam relung hatinya yang membuatnya turut mengulas senyum.

Sebelum kembali ke penginapan, Naruto mengajak Hinata menaiki gondola. Dari sana terlihat bentangan pegunungan setinggi ribuan meter yang mengelilingi Desa Niseko. Naruto senang melihat Hinata yang sedang terpukau.

.

Naruto yang merupakan anak tunggal jadi merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan seorang adik. Hinata begitu menggemaskan layaknya anak-anak lain yang juga sebaya dengannya, namun juga misterius dalam waktu yang sama. Bagi Naruto, hal itu yang membuat Hinata menjadi istimewa di matanya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh rasa cemas ketika mendapati ada lebam di wajah Hinata. Bahkan sebelah mata Hinata tampak lebih bengkak dari yang lain.

"J-jatuh." Hinata tidak membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya.

Naruto meneliti tubuh pendek yang ringkih itu. Hari ini Hinata kembali mengenakan sepatu lama yang rusak di sana-sini, bukan sepatu baru yang dibelikan ibunya atas permintaannya. Pun tangan-tangan mungil itu tak lagi dilindungi oleh sepasang sarung rajutan yang hangat.

Naruto terus mencoba berpikir positif. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum menggandeng Hinata ke toko kue yang ada di dekat pintu masuk arena ski. Menjelang Natal seperti ini, toko kue sangat sibuk dengan pesanan pelanggan.

"Aku ingin punya toko kue seperti ini," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar ketika keduanya tiba di depan toko berjendela kaca lebar itu. Mimpinya teramat sederhana. Ia hanya ingin memakan kue-kue cantik itu setiap harinya.

"Kamu boleh makan kue sepuasmu hari ini," ujar Naruto. "Aku membawa uang yang cukup banyak." Cukup banyak untuk ukuran anak-anak seusia mereka.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Naruto melihat senyum dan tawa Hinata sebelum ia sekeluarga kembali ke Tokyo.

.

* * *

"_Tidak ada yang menarik di flat sempit dan kumuh. Berhentilah menguntitku," desis perempuan yang diterka Naruto sebagai Hinata-nya._

_Tak bosan-bosan Naruto mendapati tampang kesal Hinata setiap malamnya. Di lain sisi, ia sangat merindukan ekspresi polos di wajah itu._

"_Kau sungguh tak mengingatku?" Terselip pengharapan dalam nada tanya Naruto, walaupun ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit bergurau._

"_Aku belum pikun. Kau bosku kalau di toko," balas Hinata tiada rasa takut._

"_Seperti biasa, kau sangat bernyali." Naruto menyeringai tanpa bermaksud jahat. Ia lebih mendekat pada Hinata yang tepat berada di bawah lampu jalan. Selama itu Hinata tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua matanya._

"_Kau kaya dan menjadi bos, tak berarti derajatmu lebih tinggi daripada aku."_

_Naruto malah terkekeh pelan. Perempuan ini memang sangat menarik._

* * *

.

"Hari ini aku mau bermain ski," kata Hinata di hari keberangkatan Naruto. "Aku juga akan menunjukkan sungai yang sangat jernih pada _Oniisan_. Tapi biasanya airnya masih beku kalau musim dingin…."

"_Gomen ne_…," lirih Naruto berulang kali. Mata birunya terlihat berembun.

Naruto teringat kalung berliontin sebentuk cincin polos berbahan emas putih yang menggantung di lehernya. Sebenarnya itu adalah satu cincin, namun di bagian dalamnya ada cincin lain berbahan emas kuning. Jika cincin di bagian dalam diputar sembilan puluh derajat, maka bisa digunakan untuk liontin. Naruto melepas kalungnya dan menggantungkannya di leher Hinata.

"Itu pemberian _Obaachan_. Katanya aku boleh memberikannya pada orang yang ku sayang. _Okaachan_ dan _Otouchan_ sudah punya cincin, jadi aku memberikannya padamu saja." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada candaan, berharap dapat melihat senyum Hinata lagi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik…," imbuhnya disertai senyum simpul.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia terus mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara, Hinata belum melakukan pergerakan berarti. Namun Naruto masih bisa melihat air mata yang menuruni pipi kemerahan Hinata saat kendaraan yang ditumpanginya mulai melaju.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun berselang. Naruto yang sudah bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh seorang diri, kembali ke tempat yang menjadi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Wilayah itu sudah banyak berubah. Lokasi wisata ski dan arena gondola masih ada, namun di sekitarnya sudah menjadi resor mewah dan lahan pertanian.

Ia pun baru tahu kalau sungai yang dimaksud oleh Hinata saat itu adalah salah satu sungai terjernih di Jepang karena mengalirkan salju yang mencair. Sekarang sungai itu menjadi bagian dari resor terbesar yang dikunjungi banyak wisatawan pada musim panas.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menemukan Hinata di Hokkaido. Ia terus berharap dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Hinata jika mereka masih berada di bawah naungan langit yang sama.

.

.

.

**TbC?  
Bingung? Sama~** *author galau*


	2. Salju Putih yang Rapuh

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
********Love in the Ice © Shim (Max/Choikang) Changmin TVXQ!**  
**Note: AU, OoC (karena keadaan), mungkin masih ada (miss) typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Winter Rose, maaf ada kekerasan di chapter ini tapi tidak bermaksud bashing chara**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love in the Ice *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

_Cahaya__…._

_B__ersinar dengan terang dalam kegelapan  
Melintas pada suatu masa  
Di balik tembok kenyataan_

_Seperti bintang yang tak pernah meninggalkan langit malam yang gelap  
Saling merasakan kehangatan di antara hati yang berhenti bernapas_

.

.

Gadis mungil yang belum genap enam tahun itu tampak kesulitan mengangkat teko kecil dari atas kompor. Kaki-kakinya yang dibungkus kaus kaki kumal masih berjinjit kendati ada kursi kayu berkaki rendah yang dijadikan tumpuannya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menuangkan air yang baru mendidih itu ke cangkir tembikar yang sebelumnya sudah ia isi bubuk kopi dan gula.

"Hinata! Kenapa lama sekali!"

Teriakan ayahnya membuat konsentrasinya sempat buyar, sehingga tangan kirinya tak sengaja terkena sedikit percikan air yang panas itu.

"S-sebentar lagi, _Otousan_!" jawabnya dengan sedikit keras agar bisa didengar ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang sebelah. Pria yang menggantikan posisi ayah kandungnya itu hanya berprofesi sebagai salah seorang buruh di lahan pertanian Tuan Sarutobi, jadi kerjanya tidak menentu dan akan menganggur jika tidak dibutuhkan, seperti hari ini.

Hinata mengulum jari telunjuknya yang seperti terbakar, sementara tangan lainnya mengaduk air di cangkir yang kini berwarna gelap. Merasa sudah cukup, kedua tangannya membawa kopi buatannya itu dengan memegang lepek yang menjadi alas cangkir. Langkahnya pendek-pendek untuk menjaga isi cangkir tidak terlalu banyak tumpah ke lepek. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya ketika sudah memasuki ruang tengah lantaran sekian detik sebelumnya tatapan tajam ayah tirinya begitu menciutkan nyalinya. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan secangkir kopi panas itu di meja berkaki rendah yang dihadap pria itu.

"Bruuussshhh!"

Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk ketika pria bernama lengkap Shimura Danzou itu menyemburkan kopi yang baru masuk mulutnya.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU PENYAKITAN DENGAN KOPI YANG KEMANISAN INI, HAH?!"

Hinata tidak sempat menghindar tatkala tangan kekar Danzou menarik rambutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan tak henti-hentinya meminta ampun. Padahal ia merasa sudah mencontoh apa yang dilakukan ibunya, dulu.

"A-ampun … ampun, _Otousan_…," mohonnya sembari memegangi tangan ayahnya yang menjambak rambut pendeknya kuat-kuat, "Ampun…."

"BUAT KOPI SAJA TIDAK BECUS! KAU PIKIR GULA ITU TIDAK BELI, APA?! KAU DAN IBUMU SAMA SAJA! BISANYA CUMA MENYUSAHKANKU!"

_BRUK_!

Hinata buru-buru bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah terjatuh membentur pintu geser karena dorongan Danzou. Ia tahu Danzou belum selesai melampiaskan emosinya, dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum dipukuli sapu seperti kemarin. Melihat Danzou yang bergegas mengejarnya, ia cepat-cepat mengambil sepatunya di depan pintu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi rumah reyotnya dengan mengabaikan umpatan serta pekikan murka ayah tirinya itu.

Merasa sudah jauh dari rumahnya, Hinata memakai sepatu bututnya yang sedari tadi ia dekap. Kakinya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki berlubang terasa membeku karena jalanan bersalju yang dilaluinya. Lantas ia melangkah tak tentu arah lantaran pulang sekarang hanya akan menambah luka fisiknya. Hingga langkahnya kembali membawanya ke taman yang lagi-lagi ramai.

Ia mengintip anak-anak yang tampak ceria dan saling melempar bola salju dengan riang. Ia ingin bergabung dan tertawa seperti mereka. Namun—ia memerhatikan pakaiannya sejenak—mungkin mereka bisa kabur karena jijik melihat pakaiannya yang lusuh. Mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak orang kaya, bahkan di antara mereka juga ada putri kepala desa—Nona Muda Haruno yang jelita, serta cucu laki-laki Tuan Sarutobi.

Ia masih memandang dengan tatapan iri yang hampa, tanpa menyadari anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan yang menghampirinya.

"Oi, Naruto, mau ke mana?"

"Yah~ tidak seru, ah!" protes anak lainnya yang merasa diabaikan meski ia sudah melontari bocah bernama Naruto itu dengan bulatan salju yang ia buat.

Hinata baru tersadar dari tatapan kosongnya tatkala seruan protes itu mengisi udara. Dan tahu-tahu kakak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hei," sapanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Hinata hanya sekilas melihat sepasang mata biru anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebelum menunduk sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. Pasalnya baru kali ini ada anak yang menyapanya terlebih dulu. Biasanya mereka malah menghindarinya yang katanya aneh dan bau.

"Mau main bersama?"

Mendengar ajakan yang terasa asing itu, ia malah berlari menghindar. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin menerima tawaran yang menyenangkan itu. Tetapi ia tidak tahu mengapa kakak itu turut memacu langkah lebar mengikutinya. Dan ia sudah tidak mendengar suara kakak yang mengejarnya setelah ia bersembunyi di balik pagar tembok salah satu rumah.

Namun ia jadi penasaran pada kakak yang terlihat baik itu. Sebelum terlalu jauh, ia membuntuti kakak berambut pirang itu yang tidak kembali ke taman, tetapi memasuki gerbang penginapan yang menjadi bagian dari salah satu resor mewah yang ada di Desa Niseko tersebut.

Ia masih merasa gentar untuk pulang. Akhirnya ia kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Merasakan perutnya yang perih, ia sadar kalau ia belum sarapan dan sekarang sudah beranjak siang. Bahkan semalam ia hanya makan sisa ibunya. Ia juga teringat ibunya yang seharusnya sudah ia suapi pada jam ini. Tapi ia benar-benar takut kalau ayahnya akan memukulinya lagi lantaran ia pulang sebelum kemarahan pria itu mereda. Padahal sakit yang kemarin saja belum hilang.

Ia berjalan lebih ke pinggir ketika gerobak sayur yang mengangkut hasil panen Tuan Sarutobi melewatinya. Musim dingin seperti ini, biasanya mereka hanya menanam ubi, wortel, kentang, dan lobak. Dan memang itulah yang bisa dilihat Hinata di dalam keranjang-keranjang penuh yang diangkut gerobak tersebut. Sayur-sayur itu akan dibawa ke lumbung penyimpanan sebelum dikelompokkan menurut jenis dan kualitasnya.

Bagaikan menemukan emas, mata Hinata berbinar begitu melihat beberapa sayuran yang terjatuh dari gerobak. Setelah gerobak sudah makin jauh, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan memergokinya mengambil sayuran itu. Ia melepaskan mantelnya untuk meletakkan wortel dan kentang yang dipungutnya, lalu berlari dengan mendekap buntalan itu sebelum rombongan anak-anak yang pulang dari taman kian mendekat.

Langkah lebar kaki pendeknya membawanya ke tepian Sungai Shiribetsu yang sangat jernih karena mengalirkan air dari salju yang mencair. Namun sekarang sungai itu masih beku.

Biasanya sekitar jam dua siang ada burung atau angsa yang mencari makan di pinggiran sungai. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon yang meranggas daunnya, dan digantikan tumpukan salju di dahannya. Sambil menunggu unggas-unggas itu, ia mengambil satu wortel dan membaginya menjadi dua—satunya ia makan sendiri untuk mengganjal perutnya, sedangkan bagian lainnya ia lemparkan sedikit jauh ke depan. Dan hari ini ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat kawanan angsa cantik yang menukik turun lantaran undangannya.

.

* * *

.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan takut-takut. Mungkin ayahnya sedang tidur siang karena sepi, juga tidak terdengar suara dari televisi kecilnya. Ia mengendap-endap di koridor. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang ketika ia menangkap sosok ayah tirinya sedang tidur di _tatami_ ruang tengah melalui pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan perlahan ia mencuci sayuran temuannya di bak cuci yang ada di dapur setelah menggelar buntalan mantelnya di lantai.

Ia harus segera membuatkan makanan untuk ibunya. Tetapi dengan beras yang tinggal sedikit, ia hanya bisa membuat bubur ala kadarnya yang ia beri cacahan halus wortel dan kentang. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang berlebihan agar ayahnya tidak terbangun dan mengamuk. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan satu gelas air itu ke kamar ibunya. Pasti ibunya sudah sangat lapar karena tidak makan sejak pagi, dan sekarang sudah hampir sore.

"_Okaasan_ … waktunya makan…," katanya dengan suara yang dibuat ceria. Wanita berambut panjang itu tetap dengan posisinya yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di sebelah ibunya yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan siap menyuapi. Ia meletakkan nampan di _tatami_, kemudian mengambil satu sendok bubur yang ia tiup berkali-kali sebelum mendekatkannya pada mulut kering ibunya yang mengatup.

Lama tidak mendapatkan sambutan seperti biasanya, ia menjadi sedih, "Apa _Okaasan_ marah karena Hina tidak cepat pulang?"

Ibunya malah terkekeh pelan sembari menimang boneka usang di lengannya. Hinata hanya memandang sendu manakala mendengar racauan ibunya seolah-olah boneka berbentuk bayi itu hidup, namun ia terus berusaha untuk tersenyum menghadapinya.

Ibunya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu semenjak adiknya pergi. Danzou hanya bilang kalau adiknya yang baru dilahirkan oleh ibunya langsung meninggal. Ia juga belum melihat rupa adiknya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu adiknya laki-laki atau perempuan.

Tangan mungilnya membelai rambut kusam ibunya dengan penuh sayang. Ia juga menyibakkan beberapa rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"_Okaasan_ makan dulu, ya…," bujuknya lagi dengan kesabaran penuh.

"Dedek … dedek…," racau ibunya sambil menunjukkan boneka itu kepadanya.

Hinata kembali menunjukkan senyum lembutnya, "Iya, _Okaasan_ … Hina akan suapin adik juga…."

.

* * *

.

Malam harinya, setelah mandi bersama ibunya, untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata makan bubur yang tidak dihabiskan ibunya karena tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di panci. Begitu mangkuk itu bersih, ia membawanya ke dapur dan bergegas mencucinya. Dan setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, ia kembali menemui ibunya. Sudah waktunya ibunya tidur.

Ia menggelar _futon_ di sisi ibunya yang masih bersenandung ringan sambil menimang bonekanya. Ia lalu mendekati ibunya setelah menata bantalnya juga.

"Ayo bobok, _Okaasan_…," ajak Hinata dengan sebelah tangan menepuk _futon_.

Ibunya menurut dan ia membantu ibunya yang masih asyik dengan bonekanya itu untuk rebahan. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di kening ibunya setelah menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu. Tidak lupa ia menyanyikan lagu yang beberapa bulan lalu masih menjadi pengantar tidurnya. Setiap malam ibunya menyanyikan lagu itu untuk meninabobokannya, jadi ia bisa cepat hafal dan sekarang gilirannya untuk memanjakan orang terkasihnya.

Belum juga ibunya terlelap, ia dikejutkan derap langkah di koridor yang disusul suara gesekan mengerikan karena pintu di depannya digeser cepat. Ia terbelalak melihat Danzou menghampirinya dengan wajah murka. Ia nyaris bangkit ketika merasakan dadanya dilempari sesuatu yang keras, yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai kentang setelah sayuran itu menggelinding di _tatami_. Padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan sisa sayuran itu di rak bawah kompor.

Karena masih mengelus dadanya yang sakit, ia pun tidak sempat menghindar tatkala Danzou menarik tangannya agar ia bangun hanya untuk dijatuhkan lagi dengan pukulan.

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENCURI?!"

Danzou mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga anak tirinya itu meringis kesakitan, ditambah tarikan kuat di rambutnya.

"MESKI MISKIN, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MENGAMBIL BARANG MILIK ORANG LAIN!" bentaknya lagi sembari mengencangkan tarikannya di rambut Hinata. "SIAPA YANG KAU TIRU, HAH?! AYAHMU YANG SUDAH MATI ITU?!"

Hinata tidak terima jika ayahnya dijelek-jelekkan. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya secara langsung, ia yakin bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik karena dulu ibunya selalu bercerita mengenai kebaikannya. Ia lantas mencoba mencakar kedua tangan Danzou yang masih mencengkeram sebelah lengannya juga rambutnya, meskipun hal itu tidak membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang, malah sebaliknya. Ia pun mual mencium aroma sake dari napas Danzou.

"Hina—Hina…," racau ibunya yang beranjak memukul Danzou dengan bonekanya, "Hina—lepas, Hina…."

"DIAM KAU, WANITA GILA!" Danzou mendorong wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu hingga terjerembap. Lantas ia menyeret Hinata keluar rumah dan dengan teganya ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke tanah yang dipenuhi salju.

"MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!" Danzou langsung mengunci pintunya saat Hinata masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"_Otousan_, ampun … maafkan aku…." Hinata terisak untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Ia terus menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan tangan kecilnya. "Di sini dingin sekali…. Biarkan aku masuk, _Otousan_…. Aku janji tidak akan memungut sayuran lagi…."

Merasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hinata berhenti memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke pintu. Sembari menyeka air matanya, ia kembali melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar ibunya bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, meski tanpa nyanyian dan belaiannya.

.

* * *

.

Ternyata tidak sia-sia Hinata menunggu di depan pagar penginapan resor Niseko Hanazono. Kakak bermata biru itu hari ini juga keluar penginapan. Malahan kakak itu langsung menghampirinya seperti kemarin setelah melihatnya berdiri di sana.

"Aku mau main ski sama _Otouchan_ dan _Okaachan_," kata kakak itu dengan semangat, tidak tertinggal senyumnya yang hangat, "—ayo ikut!"

Ia belum menjawab ketika ia melihat dua orang dewasa di belakang kakak itu menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Sepertinya itu ayah dan ibu kakak itu, dan mereka tidak tampak keberatan kalau ia turut serta.

"Ayo!" ajak kakak itu lagi saat kedua orang tuanya mulai melangkah menuju lokasi wisata ski.

"_I_-_itai_…." Rintihannya meluncur begitu saja karena kakak itu menarik pergelangan tangannya yang semalam dicengkeram ayahnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Apa tarikanku terlalu keras?"

Kakak itu sepertinya merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak menyalahkannya. Ia mengerti kalau kakak itu tidak tahu mengenai keadaannya. Namun ia merasa sedikit cemas lantaran kakak itu menyingkap lengan mantelnya. Bahkan ia sendiri juga kaget melihat lebam di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Astaga … apa ini gara-gara aku?"

_Bukan_!

Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"_Gomen ne_…."

Sebagai gantinya, kakak itu mengizinkannya untuk bergandengan tangan. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menggamit tangan bersarung wol itu, namun melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, ia merasa sangat senang sekaligus tenang. Bagi seseorang yang menanggung luka seperti dirinya, sentuhan kasih seringan apapun dapat menghangatkan hati.

"Aku Naruto. Kamu?"

"H-Hinata."

.

* * *

.

Hinata pulang ke rumahnya saat menjelang makan siang. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini, kendati kecemasan akan kembali merasakan siksaan ayahnya masih menggelayuti hatinya. Ia pun terus teringat akan ibunya yang pastinya belum sarapan karena ayahnya tidak mungkin mengurusi ibunya. Namun setidaknya ia mendapatkan hiburan atas rasa dingin yang menyelimutinya semalaman.

Andai ibunya sesehat dulu….

Mengingat pengalaman menyenangkannya bersama Kak Naruto, ia jadi ingin mengajak ibunya bermain di arena ski. Terlebih saat ia terkenang pemandangan memukau yang dapat ia nikmati dari dalam gondola. Tadi adalah kali pertamanya masuk lokasi wisata ski, apalagi sampai menaiki kereta gantung yang dari dalamnya ia bisa melihat pegunungan setinggi ribuan meter yang membentang mengelilingi Desa Niseko. Sungguh menyenangkan dan tak ingin dilupakannya. Pokoknya ia harus berbagi cerita dengan ibunya.

Ia tersenyum saat menangkupkan sepasang telapak tangannya di kedua pipinya yang kemerahan. Pasalnya sekarang telapak mungilnya terasa hangat lantaran terlindungi sarung tangan rajutan pemberian Kak Naruto. Kakinya juga tidak kedinginan lagi karena ibu Kak Naruto mengganti sepatunya yang jebol dengan sepatu baru berwarna biru muda yang sangat cantik. Ia amat menyukainya. Ia juga senang bersama Kak Naruto dan keluarganya. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang berhati baik seperti ibunya.

Namun kesenangannya tidak lama. Bahkan ia tidak dibiarkan memiliki sarung tangan wol dan sepatu indah. Ternyata hari ini pun ayahnya tidak bekerja, dan kembali menyiksanya begitu melihatnya pulang dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Ia benar-benar kesakitan kali ini, hingga tangisannya meraung-raung menyayat hati.

.

* * *

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala pening dan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Ia banyak menangis semalam, sampai-sampai matanya bengkak bukan hanya lantaran pukulan ayahnya. Tampak juga lebam di salah satu tulang pipinya. Ibunya yang masih rebahan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang nyaris sama seperti dulu. Tidak biasanya ibunya mengabaikan bonekanya.

Apakah ibunya bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya?

Tapi ia tidak akan menangis lagi, karena seharusnya ia sudah kebal dengan segala rasa sakit.

"_Okaasan_ sudah lapar?" tanyanya dengan menahan perih di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Hina…," lirih ibunya yang kemudian membelai wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari kurus ibunya yang bergerak mengusap pipinya yang nyeri. Ia merasa ibunya sudah kembali, meski tak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Hingga ibunya kembali meraih bonekanya dan ia sadar bahwa ibunya belum sembuh. Ia tetap harus bersyukur karena Danzou tidak jadi membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya, sampai kapanpun.

Mengingat ia harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk ibunya, ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Sebelum itu, ia mengintip keadaan di luar kamar melalui celah pintu yang ia geser sedikit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Danzou, mungkin ayah tirinya itu bekerja hari ini.

Ia hanya menemukan satu ubi panjang di dapur. Setidaknya ayah tirinya masih menyisakan bahan makanan untuknya dan ibunya. Ia lalu memanaskan air untuk merebus kentang manis itu, tak lupa ia mencucinya terlebih dahulu.

Saat menunggu ubinya empuk, ia teringat ajakan Kak Naruto untuk kembali bertemu. Katanya ia harus datang, apapun yang terjadi. Semoga saja ibunya bisa tidur lagi setelah ini, sehingga ia bisa memenuhi undangan Kak Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Hinata sudah mengira Kak Naruto akan langsung menanyakannya begitu mereka bertemu. Ia kemudian menundukkan pandangan, namun ia masih sempat melihat raut cemas Kak Naruto.

"J-jatuh," kilahnya.

Ia makin menunduk karena merasa Kak Naruto masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. Kak Naruto mungkin melihat kalau sekarang ia hanya memakai sepatu yang rusak di sana-sini, bukan sepatu baru yang mungkin sudah dijual ayahnya di pasar loak. Bahkan ia harus membongkar bekas rak sepatunya di gudang belakang rumah untuk mencari sepatu lamanya agar ia tetap bisa keluar rumah dengan mengenakan alas kaki.

"Makanya kamu harus lebih hati-hati, Hina-_chan…_," tutur Naruto yang sebenarnya meragukan jawaban gadis mungil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu. Dan ia mendapatkan anggukan lemah sebagai balasan. Berikutnya ia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir negatif.

.

* * *

.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Hina-_chan…_." Naruto tertawa geli melihat Hinata dengan lahapnya menyantap kue-kue yang dibelikannya.

Bagi Hinata, ini adalah kesempatan yang begitu langka sejak ibunya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Ia yang biasanya makan seadanya, bahkan lebih sering hanya menghabiskan sisa ibunya, kini ia bisa makan banyak, apalagi kue-kue mahal yang sangat jarang dibelikan oleh ibunya, dulu.

Naruto tak bosan memerhatikan bagaimana Hinata menikmati kue-kuenya, hingga pipinya yang kemerahan belepotan dengan krim, malahan ada yang menempel di ujung hidung. Ia memberikan piringnya yang isinya masih penuh melihat kue Hinata nyaris tandas.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Naruto melihat potongan kue yang tidak disentuh Hinata.

"Untuk _Okaasan_…." Hinata menjawab disertai senyum lembut.

"Habiskan saja, kita bisa beli yang baru untuk ibumu."

Naruto tersenyum senang lantaran Hinata menurutinya, juga karena ia bisa kembali melihat kelucuan gadis mungil bermata unik itu.

Hinata belum tahu kalau hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bermain dengan Kak Naruto. Keesokan harinya ia diminta kembali datang, namun Kak Naruto hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan padanya sebelum pulang ke kota yang katanya bernama Tokyo.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan Kak Naruto dengan menyanggupi bahwa ia bersedia bermain ski. Ia juga akan menunjukkan Sungai Shiribetsu agar Kak Naruto tahu tentang airnya yang begitu jernih juga angsanya yang sangat cantik. Namun tetap saja usahanya berbuah kesia-siaan. Kak Naruto dan keluarganya harus tetap meninggalkan Hokkaido karena liburan musim dingin akan segera berakhir.

Ia hanya bungkam ketika Kak Naruto menggantungkan kalung berbandul cincin di lehernya, sedangkan yang lebih ia butuhkan adalah kehadiran.

"Sampai jumpa, Hina-_chan_…."

Tangan mungilnya yang kedinginan dan bibirnya yang gemetar, mampu berdusta seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Ia berjuang untuk menelan kata yang menggelegak di bibirnya, meskipun hatinya semakin dingin.

Pada akhirnya, hanya air mata yang bercucuran.

.

.

.

Naruto melihatnya di sana, di antara para pekerja barunya. Sosok yang pernah ia cari di desa, dan sekarang gadis itu datang sendiri kepadanya. Hinata, entah mengapa ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai si gadis mungil yang dahulu ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Gadis yang bagaikan salju putih yang rapuh, meski tatapan itu tak sehangat dulu, dan raut itu tak selembut kala itu.

.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tak berada di sisimu?  
Kau bahkan tak lagi mengenaliku?_

.

.

_Kau takut mengingat seseorang?  
Kau takut mencintai seseorang?_

_Setiap orang punya luka dan kekecewaan  
Derita juga rasa kesepian  
Jangan takut hanya karena ditinggalkan sendirian_

_Aku sedang berusaha mencari ruang pada saat aku bisa menarikmu ke pelukanku  
Sampai kita bisa bersama di duniaku  
Aku akan melindungimu  
Aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku padamu  
Karena aku mencintaimu_

_Jika aku adalah orang itu  
Sekali lagi, aku akan mendekap hati kerasmu dengan erat di pelukanku_

_Selamanya__…._

.

.

.

**TbC lagi?  
Saya menulis fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Love in the Ice yang versi Jepang, berulang-ulang terus entah sampai berapa kali tapi saya tidak pernah bosan. Ah, jadi sedih~** *gara-gara lagunya*

**Bagaimana Hinata bisa ke kota, dan apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya, tunggu chapter berikutnya, hoho. Semoga masih bisa apdet, hehe. Sekali lagi, saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara. Salahkan saja plotnya~** #plak

**Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca, apalagi yang sudah mereview: **sarangchullpa92, fathiyah, pangestika. dwifandini, Hyuna toki, scorpion vx, anzuka16, Paris Violette, sunny, chiaki arishima, Pasta Gigi Gum, Neerval-Li, amexki chan, Saachy, NaruGankster, Hasegawa Nanaho, al-afraa, susanoo, Guest, rikananami, Miss A, Deshe Lusi, naruto lover, uchiha-yudha

**Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~ ^^  
**

**Sabtu, 09/02/2013**


	3. Sebongkah Hati yang Beku

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
********Love in the Ice © Shim (Max/Choikang) Changmin TVXQ!**  
**Note: AU, OoC (karena keadaan), mungkin masih ada (miss) typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Winter Rose**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love in the Ice *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

_Without love, my heart is sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home__…._

.

.

Kini Niseko bukan lagi sebuah desa, namun sudah menjadi kota kecil yang dikunjungi banyak wisatawan.

Dua puluh tahun lebih Hinata tidak pulang ke Hokkaido. Dan pada penghujung musim dingin ini, gadis berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Kakinya yang terlindungi sepatu bot melangkah pasti menuju kediaman lamanya. Danzou yang secara tidak langsung memaksanya untuk kembali. Awalnya ia tak ingin percaya, bahkan puluhan tahun ia mengabaikannya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini pernyataan ayah tirinya itu tak henti-hentinya terngiang di telinganya.

Layaknya deja vu, gerobak yang mengangkut sayuran berjalan melewatinya menuju arah yang sama seperti yang masih tersimpan di dalam memorinya. Hasil panen tampak lebih banyak dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Barangkali lahan pertanian Tuan Sarutobi lebih luas sekarang.

"_Ojisan_, ada umbi yang terjatuh!" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit keras agar pria yang mengendalikan mesin gerobak itu bisa mendengarnya. Melihat pria paruh baya itu menghentikan laju gerobaknya, Hinata mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku mantel putihnya untuk membantu mengambil ubi dan kentang yang tercecer di tanah.

"_Domo arigatou_, Nona…," ucap pria bertopi lebar itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk disertai senyum tipis, lantas kembali melanjutkan langkah tenangnya menuju daerah yang membangkitkan banyak kenangan—yang sebagian besar ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kala itu masih banyak pohon di sekitar jalan menuju rumah reyotnya, dan kini berjajar kediaman bergaya tradisional yang tertata rapi. Jika Danzou tidak melakukan perbaikan pada rumah yang sebenarnya milik orang tua kandungnya, mungkin sekarang tempat tinggalnya di masa kanak-kanaknya itu lebih pantas disebut gubuk.

Dan ternyata perkiraannya tepat, rumahnya yang masih dikelilingi pepohonan dengan daun yang meranggas itu sungguh tak terawat. Kotak posnya dibiarkan miring, pintu pagarnya yang terbuat dari kayu hampir lepas dari engselnya, dan agaknya ilalang dibiarkan tumbuh subur di halaman rumahnya—yang sekarang tampak seperti rumput kering yang tertimbun salju.

Sedikit penasaran apakah Danzou masih bisa mengingatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu rumahnya yang terlihat lebih kotor. Cukup lama ia menunggu pintu di hadapannya dibuka. Mungkin ia memang datang terlalu pagi, tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin bertamu di saat rumah kosong lantaran ditinggalkan Danzou untuk bekerja. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman terlalu lama berada di sana.

Begitu pintu dibuka, ia mendapati pria beruban yang memang tak asing. Bedanya kerutan di wajah Danzou bertambah dari yang diingatnya. Ayah tirinya itu terlihat bingung pada awalnya, namun tak lama untuk menyadari siapa dirinya. Tentu saja warna matanya yang langka menjadi penyebabnya.

Danzou tak banyak bicara setelah mengetahui sosok dewasanya. Ia dipersilakan masuk ke ruang tengah dan kelihatannya Danzou merasa tak perlu menanyakan perihal kedatangannya. Sejenak ia mengamati keadaan rumahnya yang lebih berantakan dan kotor, juga pengap—sama sekali tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyodorkan amplop cokelat di meja berkaki rendah yang kayunya mulai lapuk. Danzou terkekeh dan bergegas mengintip isi amplop yang sedikit tebal itu. Meski sudah bisa menebak isinya, Danzou tampak takjub melihat gepokan uang yang beraroma segar di penciumannya.

"Aku sudah menguras tabunganku untuk sebuah informasi yang kau janjikan." Hinata berujar dingin.

Danzou kembali tersenyum meremehkan. Terang ia tahu tentang peristiwa yang menimpa orang tua angkat Hinata, dan sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak tirinya itu setelahnya. Namun ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Hinata tidak hidup berkecukupan layaknya nona muda semenjak kejadian itu.

"Kau kira ini cukup?" Danzou membanting amplopnya di meja sembari tertawa meremehkan. "Bahkan ini belum setimpal dengan budi baikku di masa lalu," imbuhnya penuh rasa percaya diri. "Memangnya siapa yang membiayai hidupmu sejak ibumu gila—kalau bukan aku—hah? Apa ayahmu yang sudah mati itu?"

Hinata berusaha menekan amarahnya lantaran Danzou kembali menyinggung ayahnya, dan ia sungguh membenci hal itu. Danzou bicara seolah-olah ayahnya bersalah lantaran meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya, padahal kematian bukanlah kesalahan. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa ayahnya tidak berharap demikian.

"Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain ongkos pulang. Apa kau juga ingin merampasnya?"

"Keh, untung aku sedang bersabar sekarang," gerutu Danzou yang meraih laci di meja televisi dan mengambil selembar kertas usang dari dalamnya, lantas ia melemparkannya pada Hinata.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tak buang waktu untuk mengambilnya yang terjatuh di atas _tatami_ yang berlubang, yang ternyata adalah kartu nama dari seseorang bermarga Kurama.

"Itu yang ku janjikan, tapi utangmu padaku masih menumpuk! Camkan itu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin merasa berutang pada pria bermantel lusuh dan bau itu. Namun ia keliru karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan salah yang bisa dijawab dengan seenaknya oleh Danzou. Tetapi Hinata masih sedikit mujur lantaran Danzou sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya.

"Berikan alamatmu di Tokyo."

.

Hinata melangkah dengan hati berkecamuk menuju Sungai Shiribetsu yang kini menjadi bagian dari salah satu resor terbesar di Niseko. Ia sangat merindukan tempat itu. Ia memasuki area sungai yang sepi tanpa perlu melewati pintu utama resor. Kalau musim dingin seperti ini, sudah pasti air sungainya membeku.

Teringat unggas-unggas yang dulu sering ia lihat di pinggiran sungai, sepulang dari rumahnya tadi ia membeli sayuran hijau di pasar dekat lumbung penyimpanan hasil panen milik Tuan Sarutobi. Ia hanya tahu kalau burung atau angsa di Hokkaido menyukai sayuran. Ia butuh hiburan sekarang, dan mungkin dengan melihat mereka berebut makanan, ia bisa kembali melupakan luka hatinya.

_Kini aku tahu mengapa kalian tidak membawaku serta__…._  
Otousan_… _Okaasan_ … apa sekarang kalian sedang melihatku?  
Maafkan … karena aku bukan anak berbakti yang bisa sering mengunjungi kalian…._

Ia menjatuhkan sayurnya begitu saja, setelah meletakkan dua tangkai lili putih di atas permukaan sungai yang masih membeku. Lantas ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kayu tua yang dulu kerap kali ia jadikan sebagai tempat perlindungan. Tak lama, kawanan angsa turun dan berebut sayur berdaun hijau itu seperti dugaannya. Ia merasa tenang dan menikmati angin yang berembus pelan, sampai ekor matanya menangkap kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menjauhi orang yang diterkanya sebagai laki-laki itu—seorang pria berambut gelap dengan masker di wajah dan kamera di tangan.

"Nona—tunggu, Nona! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu ketenanganmu, tapi aku tidak berniat jahat!"

.

* * *

.

"Okaasan _… sekarang malam Natal, _ne_…." lirih Hinata yang tengah berbaring berbantalkan pangkuan ibunya. "Apa besok Hina akan menemukan hadiah dari Santa Claus—seperti tahun lalu?"_

_Tidak ada balasan, selain racauan wanita berambut panjang itu. Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, dan lebih menyamankan kepalanya hingga menempel di perut ibunya yang hangat. Malam ini ibunya terlihat makin cantik di matanya lantaran wajah ibunya tertimpa cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela._

"_Terus, tiga hari lagi Hina sudah berumur enam tahun. Apa _Okaasan_ akan memasakkanku sup rumput laut lagi? Bukankah _Okaasan_ bilang biar Hina berumur panjang? Lalu, kita juga akan ke kuil lagi, 'kan…?"_

_Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak jatuh. Diusapnya lelehan air matanya yang menuruni pelipisnya karena ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Namun tak tahu mengapa air matanya malah turun semakin deras._

"Okaasan_ harus mendoakan Hina lagi, supaya Hina jadi anak kuat dan sehat yang berumur panjang—agar Hina bisa menemani dan merawat _Okaasan_ sampai tua nanti…._"

* * *

_._

"OKAASAAAN_…!" jerit Hinata pagi itu disertai isak tangis._

_Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia bangun, ia tidak mendapati ibunya di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya. Firasat buruknya terbukti ketika ia menemukan tubuh ibunya yang bersimbah darah di dapur. Mata bulannya terbelalak ngeri lantaran ketakutan melihat pisau yang menancap di perut ibunya, namun duka yang dirasakannya sangat mendalam hingga ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia masih berada di alam mimpi yang teramat buruk._

_Ibunya memang menderita sakit jiwa, dan cenderung tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya, namun ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya sampai melukai diri sendiri. Seharusnya ia menjaga ibunya dengan lebih baik._

"Otousaaan…_! _Otousan_—tolong bawa _Okaasan_ ke dokteeer…!" pintanya di tengah tangisannya yang memilukan, sementara Danzou juga masih syok dengan kejadian mengerikan yang menyambutnya pagi itu._

_Sadar akan keadaan yang berlaku, Danzou berlari keluar rumah dengan kalang kabut untuk mencari bantuan, sedangkan Hinata masih berjongkok di ambang pintu dapur dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah bulatnya._

_Padahal ia masih ingin __menggosokkan punggung ibunya, menyisir rambut panjang ibunya, mengecup kening ibunya sebelum tidur, juga menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. __Padahal ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain ibunya_…_._

_Kalau ibunya juga pergi, ia harus bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menemaninya?_

_Apa ia nakal akhir-akhir ini hingga Santa Claus memberikan hadiah seburuk ini? Lebih baik ia tidak mengharapkan hadiah jika ternyata tidak hanya membawa kebahagiaan._

_Cukup lama Hinata tergugu dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari sosok ibunya yang terkulai di lantai dapur, sampai Danzou kembali dengan napas terengah bersama Sarutobi Hiruzen yang selama ini menjadi juragan ayah tirinya itu, juga seorang lagi yang membawa tas hitam._

_Tuan Sarutobi merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang terus gemetaran, selagi lelaki yang merupakan dokter klinik bergegas menghampiri ibu Hinata dan mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi wanita yang masih berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu._

_Dua pria di dekat Hinata sempat menahan napas ketika melihat gelengan lemah sang dokter. Hinata makin meraung-raung lantaran ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan._

_Danzou pun tak mampu mencegah air matanya yang bercucuran. Bagaimanapun yang meninggal di depan matanya itu adalah istrinya._

* * *

_._

_Hinata duduk di tepi Sungai Shiribetsu dengan sebuah guci kecil di pangkuannya—guci yang berisi abu pembakaran jenazah kedua orang tuanya. Keluarganya memang tidak mampu membeli tanah makam, sehingga selama ini abu kremasi ayahnya masih disimpan. Dan barangkali saat ini jiwa kedua orang tuanya sudah bersatu setelah ia mencampur keduanya._

_Gadis mungil yang hampir berusia enam tahun itu masih termangu sejak tiba di sana, dan sekarang matahari makin condong ke barat. Matanya yang menatap kosong, tampak sembab dan merah lantaran kebanyakan menangis. Kini ia merasa sebatang kara, dan kehilangan arah dalam kesendiriannya. Ia pun merasa bahwa sekarang dirinya adalah anak yang memiliki nasib terburuk di dunia ini._

_Air matanya kembali menetes saat tangan mungilnya mengambil segenggam abu dan mulai menebarkannya di atas sungai yang sore itu sedikit mencair._

"_Kalau kalian sudah bertemu adik, jangan lupakan Hina, ya__…__."_

_Teringat kalung pemberian Kak Naruto, ia meraih bandulnya yang berupa cincin dan menggenggamnya erat._

* * *

_._

_Saat Hinata pulang menjelang malam, ia menemukan dua pasang sepatu bot yang asing di undakan depan pintu rumahnya. Menyadari kedatangannya, Danzou membimbingnya ke ruang tengah dengan senyum mengembang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Danzou, atau mungkin ayah tirinya itu merasa kasihan padanya yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu. Namun di ruangan itu ia juga menemukan putra dan menantu Tuan Sarutobi yang menyambutnya dengan senyum._

"_Ayo beri salam pada Sarutobi Asuma-_san_ dan Kurenai-_san_…," bimbing Danzou, "—kamu pasti sudah mengenal mereka, 'kan…? Mereka akan menjadi orang tua angkatmu mulai sekarang…."_

_Hinata belum berminat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya membungkuk hormat ke arah pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah sejak lama namun belum dikaruniai momongan tersebut. Ia pun menerka kalau keduanya berempati padanya sehingga sudi mengangkatnya sebagai anak._

"_Hinata _to moushimasu_," ucap Hinata berusaha memperkenalkan diri dibarengi bungkukan badannya sekali lagi._

"_Iya, kami sudah tahu…." Asuma-_san_ tersenyum usai mengatakannya._

"_Sini, Sayang…," undang Kurenai-_san_ yang juga menunjukkan senyum lembutnya._

_Hinata menurut namun masih melangkah dengan takut-takut. Lantas Kurenai membawanya dalam pangkuan dan dekapan yang hangat tanpa rasa jijik padanya yang hanya berbalut pakaian lusuh._

"_Mulai sekarang kami adalah orang tuamu," kata Kurenai-_san_ dengan halus. "Panggil kami _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_, _ne_?"_

"Nee_…," gumam Hinata seraya mengangguk pelan._

_Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diobrolkan oleh Danzou dan orang tua angkatnya, sampai mereka mengajaknya pulang ke kediaman Sarutobi yang merupakan salah satu rumah termewah di Desa Niseko. Sebelum keluar dari rumah mengikuti Asuma-_san_ dan Kurenai-_san_, Danzou meminta izin pada orang tua barunya itu untuk mengajaknya berbicara sejenak. Ia kembali ditarik ke ruang tengah dan dibisiki sesuatu oleh Danzou, "__Kau harus tahu apa itu balas budi kalau kau ingin ku beri tahu di mana adikmu tinggal."_

"_Adik?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Ya, adikmu—dia masih hidup." Danzou menyeringai melihat mata pucat Hinata yang sedikit membeliak, kemudian ia menyela sebelum anak tirinya itu sempat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Dan kau pasti bisa mengerti ucapanku ini kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti."_

_Ia sedikit mendorong Hinata keluar ruangan seusai mengungkapkan tujuannya, "Sekarang pergilah."_

_Hinata masih menengok ke belakang sebelum benar-benar menghampiri Asuma-_san_ dan Kurenai-_san_ yang menunggunya di ambang pintu depan. Mendadak ia merasa sedih dan kasihan kepada Danzou yang akan ia tinggalkan seorang diri._

* * *

_._

"_Cantiknya putriku sayang…," puji Kurenai saat melihat penampilan Hinata setelah ia mandikan dan ia pakaikan gaun biru muda dengan renda-renda yang cantik, dan rambutnya juga dihiasi bandana yang senada._

_Hinata tersenyum senang mendekati tawa manakala Kurenai-_san_ menciumi pipinya yang sekarang lebih gemuk. Ia merasa sangat senang tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya. Mereka sangat memanjakannya. Mereka juga bilang bahwa ia akan segera didaftarkan ke sekolah dasar. Bahkan Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Biwako—yang sekarang menjadi kakek dan neneknya—juga menyambut kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia pun bisa bermain dengan Sarutobi Konohamaru yang menganggap dirinya sebagai sepupu._

_Kebahagiaannya terasa sangat lengkap, sebelum Asuma-_san_ dan Kurenai-_san_ mengajaknya pindah ke ibu kota lantaran mereka harus mengurus toko baru milik keluarga Sarutobi yang menjual hasil pertanian mereka. Sebelumnya orang tua angkatnya hanya memantau penjualan hasil pertanian di seputar Hokkaido, juga pengiriman buah dan sayur keluar pulau. Namun, setelah toko besar di Tokyo selesai dibangun, mereka harus pindah untuk melakukan pembukaan dan peresmian, serta menjadi pengelola. Sementara usaha yang bisa dilakukan di Hokkaido akan dipantau sepenuhnya oleh orang tua Konohamaru, selain oleh pasangan Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Biwako._

_Dan kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari. Taksi yang membawa Hinata dan kedua orang tua angkatnya dari Bandara Haneda, ditabrak oleh mobil besar milik jasa pindah rumah dengan pengemudi yang kurang fokus lantaran mengantuk. Asuma-_san_ meninggal di tempat, sementara Kurenai-_san_ mengembuskan napas terakhir dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sedangkan Hinata selamat__—_meski mengalami pendarahan serta trauma_—_berkat perlindungan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang mendekapnya selama kejadian naas itu berlangsung.

"_DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAAAL…!" raung Biwako sembari memukuli kepala Hinata yang berbalut perban. Para perawat dan dokter sampai kewalahan menenangkannya. Ia tentu merasa sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya putra dan menantunya._

_Tetapi bukan hanya keluarga Sarutobi, Hinata pun tengah bersedih. Ia yang baru sebentar merasakan kehangatan keluarga juga merasa sangat terguncang. Ia menangis bukan lantaran luka di kepalanya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Namun karena rangkaian peristiwa memilukan yang seolah terjadi hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia merasa baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang hanya sekejap dan kembali terhempas pada kenyataan yang begitu kejam._

_Terlalu banyak kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan hal itulah yang semakin menambah beban psikologisnya._

_Dan kini bertambah lagi orang-orang berhati baik yang pergi meninggalkannya._

_Namun, setiap tetes air matanya pasti akan terbayar dengan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda di masa depan. Ia harus meyakininya…._

* * *

_._

_Sepulang dari rumah sakit, ada panti asuhan di Tokyo yang bersedia menampung Hinata. Setidaknya ia bisa sekolah dan mendapatkan penghidupan yang layak di kota besar yang masih asing baginya. Namun saat usianya menginjak dua puluh tahun, ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa pemilik tanah panti akan menggusur bangunan berlantai dua itu dan menggantinya dengan penginapan. Itu terjadi tidak lama setelah kepergian kepala pengurus panti yang bagaikan ibu dan nenek bagi penghuninya._

_Dan ternyata topik panas di antara penghuni panti itu bukan hanya kabar angin belaka. Namun sang pemilik tanah masih berbaik hati dan bersedia menunggu hingga semua penghuni panti menemukan orang yang akan mengadopsi mereka atau mendapatkan panti lain yang bersedia menampung._

_Tetapi perlakuan itu berbeda terhadap penghuni panti yang sudah dewasa seperti Hinata. Mereka dianggap bisa menafkahi diri sendiri, dan semenjak itu Hinata menyewa sebuah flat kecil di daerah Asakusa—__salah satu __daerah di distrik Taito, Tokyo, _di mana kehidupan modern dan kejayaan masa lalu hidup berdampingan. Flatnya hanya berjarak seratus meter dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

_Sungai Sumida yang mengalir di Asakusa selalu mengingatkannya pada tanah kelahirannya, meski airnya tak sejernih Sungai Shiribetsu. Namun setiap musim panas, selalu digelar festival kembang api Sumidagawa di sepanjang tepi Sungai Sumida. Dan ia akan turut menonton ledakan bunga api di langit tersebut melalui jendela flatnya—hanya jika ia tidak sedang bekerja pada hari itu._

_Berkali-kali ia pindah pekerjaan paruh waktu, hingga sebuah toko kue yang baru dibuka di dekat stasiun Asakusa menarik minatnya untuk mengajukan lamaran. Toko itu hanya berjarak lebih kurang dua ratus meter dari flatnya, jadi ia hanya cukup berjalan kaki untuk mencapainya._

.

* * *

.

Hinata mendatangi salah satu permukiman mewah di Surugadai, distrik Chiyoda, yang tidak jauh dari distrik Taito yang selama ini menjadi daerah tempat tinggalnya, dengan tujuan menemukan adik seibunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencocokkan nomor rumah di depannya dengan alamat yang tercetak di kartu nama lusuh yang dibawanya. Ia ingin menekan bel yang berada di dekat gerbang tinggi kediaman besar itu, namun ia menjadi ragu setelah membaca papan nama keluarga yang setahunya tidak bisa dibaca sebagai Kurama. Agaknya keluarga yang mengadopsi adiknya sudah pindah rumah, tetapi ia juga tidak yakin sebelum bertanya langsung. Ia tidak boleh pulang sebelum memastikannya, sedangkan ia sudah berjuang untuk meyakinkan para sekuriti di pintu kompleks agar bisa masuk kawasan mewah tersebut. Ia pun sebenarnya diburu waktu dengan jam masuk kerja.

_TIN_! _TIIIN_!

Hinata tersentak mendengar bunyi klakson dari arah belakangnya. Padahal baru saja ia mau melangkah ke sisi gerbang untuk menekan tombol bel. Ia masih terpaku dengan pandangan ke sedan hitam yang mengejutkannya itu, sampai kaca jendela di bagian kemudi terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki berambut gelap yang mempunyai tatapan tajam.

Pria itu menggunakan isyarat tangan agar Hinata tidak menghalangi laju mobilnya untuk memasuki pintu gerbang yang mulai terbuka untuknya. Namun ia yang tak sabaran beranjak turun dari mobilnya lantaran Hinata masih berdiri di tempat layaknya orang linglung.

"Kebetulan sekali, saya mau bertanya," kata Hinata mendahului pria yang tampak tak bersahabat itu. "Apakah ini kediaman Kurama?" Ia kembali menyela saat pria itu hendak melontarkan kejengkelannya.

Pria itu mendesis tak suka, lantas menunjuk papan di samping pintu gerbang, "Apa kau buta huruf, Nona bermata aneh? Ah, mungkin aku harus membantumu mengejanya…. Ini dibaca U-CHI-HA, bukan Kurama. Paham? _… _Dan cepatlah menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Bukan hanya pria itu yang boleh mendongkol. Ia lalu menendang tulang kering pria itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sebelum berlari tunggang langgang mengabaikan umpatan yang ada di belakangnya. Ia harus menunjukkan bahwa tidak selamanya perempuan bisa ditindas oleh kaum lelaki. Ia pun mesti membuktikan bahwa bukan hanya laki-laki yang bisa melakukan tindak kekerasan.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu Naruto kembali mengunjungi toko kuenya. Semestinya ia tak perlu sering datang mengingat ia sudah membayar seorang manajer untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap tokonya serta memimpin para pekerjanya. Ia hanya berharap bisa melihat Hinata setiap ia mendatangi tokonya selain untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sebagai pengacara yang cukup sibuk, pria yang usianya sudah berkepala tiga itu cuma ingin memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata—yang ia yakini sebagai gadis mungilnya yang penuh rahasia. Ia sudah terlalu yakin bahwa ia tidak salah mengenali mata bulan Hinata yang mesti jarang ia temukan pada orang lain.

Hinata begitu misterius di matanya, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Hokkaido. Seperti ada lingkaran di sekeliling Hinata yang tak mengizinkan orang lain untuk menembusnya. Sebagai pramuniaga di tokonya, gadis itu bisa bersikap begitu ramah dan murah senyum. Namun, jika sudah keluar toko, terlebih jika hanya berdua dengannya, Hinata bisa menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin. Dan ia belum percaya bila Hinata begitu mudah melupakannya. Setidaknya ia punya harapan Hinata masih menyimpan memori tentangnya.

"Ke mana Hinata?" tanyanya pada manajernya.

"Dia bilang akan membuang sampah, Naruto-_san_. Tapi saya rasa dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya terlalu lama. Apakah saya harus memotong gajinya?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Manajer," jawab Naruto setengah bergurau. Terkadang manajer tokonya itu memang terlalu kaku. Pantas saja ia sering mendengar keluhan para karyawatinya yang ia akui lebih dekat dengannya daripada dengan wanita bermarga Sabaku itu.

"Kalau begitu, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan Anda," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk map berisi dokumen yang sebelumnya tengah diperiksa oleh manajer bernama lengkap Sabaku Temari tersebut. "Maaf kalau saya menganggu. Permisi…."

Naruto langsung menuju lahan khusus di belakang tokonya.

* * *

.

_PLAK_!

Hinata memegangi pipi kirinya yang panas karena baru saja mendapatkan tamparan ketiga. Tatapannya nyalang pada pria tua dengan aroma menyengat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja memukulku? Bahkan aku sudah memberikan sisa tabunganku! Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi!"

"Tapi kau masih punya adikmu—anak laki-lakiku! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya dariku supaya aku tidak bisa menemuinya!"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku belum menemukannya! Lagipula untuk apa kau mencarinya kalau kau sudah menjualnya!"

"Berani kau membentakku, hah?!"

Danzou meraih rambut Hinata dan menjambaknya dengan kuat. Hinata tidak berdaya lantaran Danzou juga menarik kerah kemejanya hingga membuatnya tercekik. Belum lagi rasa perih di kepalanya yang disebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlepas.

_BUGH_!

Kali ini Danzou membuat hidung Hinata mengucurkan darah akibat pukulannya yang tidak ditahannya.

"BIADAB! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PAK TUA!"

Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan melepaskan cengkeraman Danzou di rambut dan kemeja Hinata. Ia pun tak tanggung-tanggung melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada pria beraroma alkohol itu. Melihat Hinata terduduk di aspal dengan darah yang menggenang membuatnya kalap.

"Sudah, hentikan, Namikaze-_san_!" pekik Hinata sembari menyeka darah dari hidungnya, menahan kepalan Naruto yang terarah pada wajah Danzou yang mulai membiru. "Dia hanya pria tua yang mabuk!"

"Justru karena dia mabuk, dia berbahaya. Lihatlah keadaanmu. Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya? Dia bahkan pantas berurusan dengan polisi."

Naruto mengabaikan Danzou yang terkulai di aspal, lantas merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun Hinata buru-buru bangkit dan menghalanginya menghubungi pihak berwajib.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini! Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan keluargaku!"

"Ke—luarga…?"

"Ya, dia ayah tiriku! Jadi ini termasuk masalah keluarga, dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur! Kau hanya orang lain! Bahkan aku bisa berbalik menuntutmu karena kau telah menganiaya ayahku!"

Hinata masih saja berbicara keras di depan wajah Naruto, padahal pria itu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Bahkan mata Naruto memerah mendapati lebam di wajahnya, juga darah yang masih menetes.

Sekarang Naruto sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya di masa lalu….

.

.

_How do you love someone __… who has no idea what love is?_

.

.

.

**TbC?  
Kalau kalian baca Winter Rose, pasti kalian tahu siapa yang bawa kamera di Sungai Shiribetsu~ ^^  
Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu dan terima kasih banyak semuanya****….**

**Senin, 11/02/2013**


	4. Kenangan yang Tenggelam

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
Love in the Ice © Shim (Max/Choikang) Changmin TVXQ!  
Note: AU, OC, OoC (karena keadaan), mungkin masih ada (miss) typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Winter Rose**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love in the Ice *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

_You know _… _human beings store their memories in the surrounding space.  
Happy memories—upwards.  
Sad memories—downwards._

.

.

Hinata berjalan pulang ke flatnya di bawah butiran salju yang berjatuhan ketika sosok berpayung melewatinya dengan meninggalkan aroma maskulin yang lumayan akrab. Langkahnya terhenti lantaran pria itu berhenti tiga langkah di depannya. Ia mendecak saat pria bermarga Namikaze itu tiba-tiba mundur hingga sejajar dengannya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya kita searah," ujar Naruto disertai senyum yang menyebalkan di mata Hinata.

Gadis bermantel krem itu berlagak tak mendengar Naruto dan kembali melangkah dengan tenang. Naruto belum menyerah untuk menaklukkan gadis berhati keras itu. Ia melangkah mantap dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Menemukan kesempatan untuk lebih intim, ia memindahkan gagang payung di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Hinata yang dingin.

"Ap—"

"Hah~ dingin sekali, ya…." Naruto mengabaikan penolakan Hinata, lantas mengantongi tangan keduanya yang saling bertaut ke saku mantel gelapnya.

"Ah, aku lapar. Mampir, yuk." Naruto menunjuk kedai tradisional yang mereka lewati. "Kau juga belum makan malam, 'kan? Aku yang bayar, deh."

Naruto pun bisa bertingkah menyebalkan agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Tak peduli dengan Hinata yang berusaha lepas darinya, ia menarik gadis itu memasuki kedai. Ia sadar bahwa usianya tak muda lagi, namun berada di dekat Hinata membuatnya seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

"Jangan terlalu sering menolak niat baik orang lain, atau kebaikan akan menjauhimu dengan sendirinya," kata Naruto dengan nada menakut-nakuti dan wajah yang dibuat terlampau serius, yang malah berbuah dengusan dari Hinata.

"Yang tidak kalah penting, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan cinta."

Naruto berusaha tidak tersenyum berlebihan karena Hinata tidak mencoba kabur setelah ia melepaskan gandengan untuk melipat payungnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang disediakan. Ia kembali memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju meja kosong di bagian pojok kedai.

"_Chirashizushi_ dan sup rumput laut untuk dua porsi, dan minumnya dua teh hijau panas," pesan Naruto pada pelayan wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri meja mereka.

Hinata tersenyum sinis setelah menyadari makanan macam apa yang dipesan oleh Naruto.

Penasaran dengan reaksi Hinata, Naruto bertanya, "Tidak salah 'kan kalau aku memesan makanan wajib ulang tahun di hari lahirmu?"

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi asal kau tahu—aku memalsukan tanggal lahirku."

Hinata terkekeh ringan sembari meletakkan dagunya pada tangannya yang sikunya menumpu di meja. Ia kemudian melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela berjeruji kayu di samping mejanya, tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik muka Naruto.

Keduanya larut dalam kebisuan sampai pelayan-yang-tadi mengantarkan mangkuk kayu ukuran sedang berisi _sushi_ yang berupa nasi dengan taburan makanan laut dan sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil, juga dua mangkuk sup rumput laut yang mengepulkan uap sedap serta seduhan teh yang beraroma segar.

"_Itadakimasu_~" Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa meski pikirannya berkecamuk.

.

* * *

.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Naruto langsung menuju ruang kerjanya dibandingkan mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamar kendati tak ada tugas atau kasus yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai seorang advokat, ia sering kekurangan jam tidur lantaran dirinya menjadi super sibuk setiap kali klien menuntut hasil yang sempurna tanpa menginginkan terjadinya masalah di pengadilan. Pun ia sudah cukup stres dengan analisis yuridis, urusan perjanjian-perjanjian, juga perizinan perusahaan. Sudah sepatutnya ia memanfaatkan waktunya yang berharga untuk tidur. Namun ucapan Hinata masih terngiang di telinganya.

Ia merasa makin banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Hinata. Terlalu banyak rahasia pada diri gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Selain menjadi korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, peristiwa mengerikan apalagi yang mengubah Hinata menjadi demikian dingin?

Pun Hinata juga tampak seperti seorang perempuan yang tidak membutuhkan kehadiran laki-laki. Padahal ia ingin dibutuhkan oleh Hinata, ia ingin menjadi sandaran hidup bagi Hinata. Jikalau terlampau banyak kenangan buruk yang terlalu berat untuk dilupakan, ia berharap mampu membantu Hinata untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Ia pun ingin menjadi alasan bagi Hinata untuk meraih dan menikmati kebahagiaan, karena gadis itu layak untuk mendapatkannya.

Ia juga yakin tidak hanya sekali itu Hinata menerima tindak kekerasan dari sang ayah tiri. Ia masih ingat betul bahwa dulu ia mendapati lebam-lebam di kulit putih Hinata. Dan dengan adanya bukti dari kejadian yang disaksikannya sendiri, ia bisa meminta bantuan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang jaksa untuk menyampaikan dakwaan terhadap pria amoral itu. Namun ia tidak berdaya bila Hinata melindungi pria yang telah menganiayanya.

_Tok_! _Tok_! _Tok_!

Naruto kembali terhempas ke alam nyata karena ketukan di pintunya yang terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut merah sedang melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu.

"Ku kira kau akan langsung tidur. Tapi saat aku kembali dari dapur, ku lihat lampu di ruangan ini menyala," kata wanita yang sudah mengenakan piama ungu muda itu, "—eh ternyata kau malah melamun di sini."

"Aku? Melamun?" sahut Naruto yang masih menyamankan punggung dan kepalanya di sandaran kursi hitamnya yang tinggi.

Wanita berkacamata itu lantas mendengus. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda tidur dan menduduki kursi di seberang meja Naruto.

"Kau mau apa? Perceraian bukan spesialisasiku," potong Naruto saat wanita itu hampir mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yah, kau ini! Aku hanya ingin tahu tanggapanmu tentang itu!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada semacam album di mejanya yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh wanita itu. Baru membuka sampulnya, ia sudah bisa menangkap maksud dari kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"_Omiai_ lagi?" kekehnya sembari membuka lembar per lembar tanpa minat. "Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bosan ya mencarikanku jodoh? Apa enaknya sih jadi makcomblang?" Ia tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Ojisan_ dan _Obasan_ sudah sangat mengharapkan kehadiran cucu di rumah ini. Sedangkan kau sebagai anak tunggal adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mewujudkan harapan itu. Jangan buat mereka menyesal tidak memberikan saudara padamu, dan aku sebagai sepupumu dan keponakan mereka yang baik hati, juga ingin harapan itu lekas terwujud."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan panjang sepupunya yang bernama Karin itu—putri tunggal dari kakak laki-laki ibunya. Ia bahkan sudah pernah menawarkan pada ibunya untuk mengadopsi bayi dari panti asuhan jika mereka benar-benar tidak sabar menimang cucu. Alhasil, ia diomeli sampai telinganya panas.

"Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan membujang?" kesal Karin. "Usiamu sudah tiga puluh dua—kalau kau lupa."

"Sayang sekali kenalanmu cuma para nona muda kaya raya," kelakar Naruto sambil mengembalikan album berisi profil dari beberapa perempuan yang masih lajang tersebut. "Aku maunya gadis yang berprofesi sebagai guru TK tapi punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pramuniaga."

Karin mengernyit. "Kau sudah menyukai seseorang, ya?" godanya.

Naruto memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia darinya.

"Ternyata sudah banyak yang ku lewatkan selama dua bulan aku tidak berada di Jepang. Ayo ceritakan bagaimana gadis itu? Kau kenal di mana?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Oh, ayolah—kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Dari dulu aku ingin tahu perempuan seperti apa yang bisa memikatmu," desak Karin tak sabar. "Kau pasti juga belum mengenalkannya pada _Obasan_, 'kan? Aku yakin _Obasan_ akan merestuimu menikah dengan siapapun asalkan dia perempuan. Orang tuamu tidak kolot, aku tahu. Jadi kenapa kau masih menyembunyikannya dari kami semua? Apa perlu aku yang memberitahu _Obasan_?"

"Kau ini memang cerewet, ya…," desis Naruto dengan mata menyipit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap seluruh perkataan Karin. "Urusi saja suamimu yang belakangan uring-uringan karena gugatan ceraimu."

"Hah, kau merusak _mood_ku."

"Pikirkan juga anak-anakmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seumur hidup hanya karena emosi sesaat. Dasar cemburuan. Padahal harusnya dia yang menggugat cerai karena kau bisa saja selingkuh di luar sana."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Karin melemparkan bolpoin ke dada Naruto, dan hanya dibalas kekehan geli oleh sang pemilik. "Jelas-jelas dia yang ku pergoki sedang bercumbu dengan wanita murahan."

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan agar kau percaya kalau waktu itu dia dalam pengaruh alkohol—teman-teman yang lain juga tahu. Kau pun tahu sendiri kalau dia tak kuat minum."

"Kenapa pula kalian tidak menghalanginya?"

"Aku juga sudah bosan mengatakan padamu kalau kami tidak tahu kapan wanita itu menariknya ke lantai dansa."

"Berarti memang dia yang salah. Kau juga salah, teman-teman kalian juga salah, teman kalian yang menjadi pemilik klab itu lebih salah lagi karena mengundangnya juga."

"Mengacalah, _Aneki_. Kau yang paling salah karena sering meninggalkannya—"

"Kau terus saja membelanya. Memangnya siapa yang sepupumu? Aku juga akan menyalahkanmu kalau kami benar-benar bercerai."

"Dan itu berarti kau tidak ingin pisah dengannya." Naruto kembali terkekeh.

"Kenapa malah membicarakan masalahku? Apa kau sedang memulai tahapan persidangan dengan upaya perdamaian? Kau bukan pengacara perceraian."

Naruto tergelak karena Karin mengembalikan ucapannya. Ia semakin yakin kalau Karin mengungsi di rumahnya sepulang dari Korea karena masalah dengan sang suami—yang merupakan sahabatnya, sekaligus pria yang menjadi salah seorang bos di perusahaan ponsel dan telepon di Marunouchi, Chiyoda, tempatnya bekerja sebagai penasihat hukum.

Padahal semestinya Karin sangat merindukan kedua putranya setelah melalui rangkaian _fashion show_ dan pemotretan yang melelahkan. Sebagai desainer, Karin dan busana rancangannya tidak hanya dikenal di dalam negeri. Itu sebabnya wanita itu cukup sering melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri guna menghadiri _fashion event _atau melakukan kerja sama dengan model setempat untuk majalah yang ingin menampilkan karyanya. Bahkan baru-baru ini Karin bekerja sama dengan model Korea.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit dari yang ku ketahui tentangnya."

Karin menunggu kelanjutannya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Dia gadis Hokkaido yang entah sejak kapan pindah ke Tokyo, tapi aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dua puluh tahun lebih."

"Wow." Karin baru tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kisah yang mirip drama. "Jangan-jangan kau sering ke Hokkaido hanya untuk mencarinya?"

Naruto membalas dengan senyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia gadis polos yang punya mimpi yang teramat sederhana—dia ingin sekali mempunyai toko kue karena dia ingin memakan kue-kuenya setiap hari."

Karin menganga, "Jadi kau mendirikan Sunny Bakery untuk mewakilinya memujudkan mimpinya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menyahut, namun senyum tipisnya melebar. Ia kemudian meneruskan penuturannya dengan kepala menyandar di kursi dan pandangan yang lurus ke langit-langit ruangan,

"Dia juga sangat misterius dan bisa memalsukan senyum. Dia bahkan tampak seperti tidak butuh cinta."

"Kau membuatku benar-benar penasaran pada gadis itu. Tapi menurutku tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak butuh cinta. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain, atau mungkin dia malah takut untuk percaya."

"Ku rasa juga begitu, dan aku sudah tahu sedikit dari penyebabnya."

"Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Harusnya kau mengenalkannya padaku dan _Obasan_—mungkin dia mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada sesama perempuan."

"Begitukah?" gumam Naruto sembari memikirkan perkataan Karin. "Dia bekerja di Sunny Bakery—kalau kau sungguh ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Karin kembali membuka mulutnya karena tercengang, "Kenapa bisa kebetulan begitu?"

Naruto hanya mengulum senyum.

Pertemuan keduanya dengan Hinata memang bagaikan suatu kebetulan, tetapi ia meyakini bahwa takdirlah yang membawa Hinata kepadanya.

.

* * *

.

Musim semi berarti liburan musim dingin berakhir, dan tahun ajaran baru bagi para pelajar, juga kembalinya rutinitas Hinata sebagai salah seorang pengajar di taman kanak-kanak di distrik kota Chiyoda, yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit dengan kereta. Jika kembali aktif sebagai guru, ia tidak lagi mengantarkan susu dan koran setiap paginya, atau menambah pekerjaan sambilan sampai siang. Ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue milik Naruto dari siang sampai malam.

Hinata sedang bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di tengah desakan lautan manusia di dalam gerbong kereta, ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan masuknya pesan baru. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang tidak berpegangan untuk merogoh tasnya. Ia membukanya dengan cepat, dan layar ponselnya yang kecil menampilkan sederet pesan dari Naruto yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke Chiyoda mengingat pria itu bekerja di distrik yang sama. Ia sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi, sehingga hari ini ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. Ia jadi heran karena Naruto bisa mengingat banyak kebiasaannya.

"Po-ponselku…," gumamnya miris lantaran ponselnya satu-satunya terjatuh karena terdesak penumpang lain.

Ia mencoba bergerak di antara para penumpang untuk meraih ponselnya yang tertendang ke sana kemari oleh berpasang-pasang kaki. Ia berharap ponselnya tidak rusak terinjak. Namun pergerakannya tidak bisa bebas, terlebih laju kereta mulai memelan lantaran sudah memasuki kawasan stasiun yang ditujunya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia merelakan ponsel mungilnya yang sudah menemaninya selama lebih kurang lima tahun sejak ia menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. Ia meninggalkan kereta bersama para penumpang yang berjalan terburu-buru.

Tetapi dari pintu kereta yang mulai menutup, ia melihat seorang pria melambaikan ponselnya ke arahnya, bermaksud mengembalikannya namun kereta kembali melaju dengan cepat.

Ia mendesah kecewa. Mungkin ia memang harus merelakannya. Dan Naruto patut disalahkan atas kesialan yang dialaminya pagi ini.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku? Apa ponselmu tertinggal?" berondong Tenten ketika Hinata baru masuk ruang guru dengan tampang kusut. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak boleh sering telat lagi karena mulai tahun ajaran ini Pak Kepala tidak hanya memilih guru teladan untuk tingkat SD sampai SMA."

Hinata merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Tenten mengenai ponselnya yang hilang. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk, terlebih jika ia teringat pria menyebalkan yang suka mengganggunya itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan murid-murid baru tahun ini," ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tenten tergelak. "Seingatku kau mengatakannya setiap tahun."

Hinata turut tersenyum bersama wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu. Ia dan Tenten dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama. Keduanya pun berjuang bersama saat masa-masa awal keluar dari panti. Tenten pulalah yang membantunya mendapatkan pekerjaan di taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Tetapi Tenten sangat beruntung lantaran setahun yang lalu dinikahi oleh duda muda beranak satu yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga taipan di distrik Chiyoda, sehingga sekarang Tenten tidak harus tinggal di flat yang sempit di permukiman kelas bawah Asakusa seperti dirinya. Dan Tenten juga sangat mujur bisa menghuni salah satu rumah mewah di Chiyoda, di mana kediaman rakyat biasa tidak mungkin berada di tempat ini—yang hampir seluruh wilayah kota dipenuhi gedung-gedung tinggi perusahaan besar serta kantor pemerintahan. Namun yang membuatnya mengagumi Tenten lantaran wanita itu tidak lupa dari mana ia berasal dan tetap rendah hati.

Berkat bekerja di taman kanak-kanak inilah Tenten bertemu dengan jodohnya, karena seorang anak yang baru kehilangan sosok ibu begitu menyayanginya. Dan akhirnya sang ayah pun menginginkan Tenten menjadi ibu untuk anaknya. Kalau sekarang, anak tiri Tenten sudah menjadi murid sekolah dasar—yang masih berada dalam naungan akademi yang sama dengan taman kanak-kanak itu. Ia yakin tadi pun Tenten berangkat bersama anaknya.

Hinata tidak berani berharap dapat semujur Tenten. Ia bahkan merasa bisa hidup tanpa laki-laki.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pria tidak berdaya ketika anak kembarnya yang masih berusia empat tahunan menarik masing-masing tangannya menuju salah satu ruang kelas di taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Kyo, Ryo, mengertilah … Papa ada rapat sebentar lagi…," mohonnya agar kedua putranya yang kembar identik dan sangat mirip dengannya itu tidak memintanya untuk menunggu di sana hingga jam sekolah berakhir.

"Kayo begitu, cepat bawa Mama puyang tupaya bica antelin aku tama Lyo~" rengek si kakak yang bernama Kyo, yang memiliki tahi lalat menyerupai titik di atas bibir kirinya, sementara punya adiknya yang bernama Ryo berada di bawah mata kiri.

Tekadang pria itu merasa bingung anak sulungnya berkata apa karena cadelnya yang lebih parah dibandingkan si adik yang pendiam.

"Kalian tidak malu sama teman-teman baru kalian? Lihat itu, mereka mau masuk kelas tanpa papa atau mama mereka," bujuk pria itu yang nyaris kehilangan kesabaran, "—ayo cepat susul mereka, belnya sudah bunyi. Nanti kalian bisa dimarahi _Sensei_ kalau terlambat."

Kyo mulai melepaskan pegangan di tangannya meski bibirnya masih mengerucut, sementara Ryo malah memeluk kakinya.

"Wah, sepertinya _Sensei_ baru melihat kalian," ujar Hinata yang datang dari belakang pria itu. Ia mencoba tampil ceria setiap kali menghadapi anak-anak didiknya, "Kalian murid baru, 'kan? Kenapa belum masuk kelas? Sudah bel, lho…."

"Kau—"

Hinata menganga. Ia pun terkejut karena bertemu lagi dengan pria yang pernah ditendangnya. Tapi ia tidak suka ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh pria itu—sangat tidak sopan sekali.

"—astaga … sepertinya aku salah pilih TK," desis pria itu.

.

* * *

.

Hinata merasa hari ini ia sungguh sial. Pertama, ponselnya hilang. Kedua, bertemu pria menyeramkan yang pernah berkata-kata kasar padanya—yah, meski harus ia akui bahwa ia juga pernah melakukan hal buruk pada pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu—dan ia mesti menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah ayah dari anak didiknya. Ketiga, ia mendapati Naruto dan mobilnya sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang akademi ketika ia hendak pulang.

Nasib sial apalagi yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi?

"Kenapa ponselmu susah dihubungi?"

Naruto menahannya yang akan melangkah ke stasiun.

"Tadi pagi kau juga tidak membalas pesanku. Kau tahu, aku menunggumu di depan bangunan flatmu seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu melakukannya," balas Hinata dingin. "Lagipula kau yang membuatku kehilangan ponsel."

Naruto mengernyit. Ia yang menyandar di badan mobilnya belum juga melepaskan genggamannya di salah satu lengan atas Hinata. Padahal gadis itu sudah tidak berniat untuk kabur.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ponselku terjatuh di kereta saat membuka pesan darimu."

Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak. "Biar ku ganti."

"Tidak perlu."

Naruto tak mau mendengar Hinata. Ia memasukkan Hinata ke mobil hitamnya, kemudian mengemudikannya dengan sesekali tersenyum ke arah gadis yang duduk melipat tangan di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku bisa terlambat masuk kerja," gerutu Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Bisa dilihatnya bagian dari gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Temari-_san_ tidak akan memecatmu."

Hinata membuang napas panjang. Pria di sampingnya itu memang bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekuasaannya.

Dan bagi Naruto, kesempatan langka seperti ini harus ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai memasuki daerah Marunouchi, lantas menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan milik keluarga Kurama.

"Kurama?" gumam Hinata ketika membaca serangkai kata di bagian puncak bangunan.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto-_san_." Ragu-ragu Hinata memanggil Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya dan kini mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Ada apa?"

"Mm … itu—apa mal ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Kurama?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah keluarga Kurama yang punya museum seni di distrik Minato—memang ada."

Hinata makin penasaran. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kartu nama usang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kurama Murakumo," gumam Naruto setelah kartu nama berpindah tangan. "Murakumo-_san_ adalah kepala keluarga Kurama. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan kartu nama yang terlihat sangat kuno ini?"

Sudah sejauh ini, Hinata tidak boleh ragu lagi untuk menanyakannya, "Apa keluarga Kurama memiliki anak laki-laki?"

"Ya—satu laki-laki, satu perempuan."

Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah putra keluarga Kurama itu adalah adik laki-lakinya yang dijual oleh Danzou?

"Sepertinya Naruto-_san_ sangat mengenal keluarga Kurama."

Ia berharap Naruto bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan anak laki-laki keluarga Kurama yang ia harap adalah adik seibunya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa tidak enak hati jika terus merepotkan Naruto. Sedangkan bosnya itu baru saja membelikannya ponsel keluaran perusahaan Uchiha yang terbilang mahal karena kualitasnya yang tinggi meskipun modelnya mirip dengan ponsel lamanya. Dan Naruto mengancam akan memecatnya kalau ia menolak pemberian itu, sementara ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya di Sunny Bakery.

"Boleh dibilang kami bertetangga."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Barangkali Naruto dikirimkan kepadanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan adiknya yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu daerah Shirokanedai di distrik Minato? Kami tinggal di sana."

Bukankah itu salah satu permukiman mewah di distrik Minato? Apa Naruto bermaksud menghinanya yang hanya tinggal di flat sempit dan kumuh? Ia bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

"Hei, kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" Naruto tersenyum geli.

Apakah Hinata tidak sadar kalau baru saja Naruto menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu?

.

* * *

.

"Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda."

Rangkaian kejadian hari ini sungguh-sungguh membuat benak Hinata berkecamuk.

Baru saja ada laki-laki berkulit pucat yang memberinya tiket pameran fotografi yang akan digelar di daerah Ueno—dengan judul Burung Musim Dingin Hokkaido. Karena tertarik dengan judulnya, khususnya nama daerah yang tercantum di tiket, ia sampai dihadiahi tatapan tajam sang manajer. Boleh jadi Temari-_san_ masih kesal padanya lantaran tadi ia terlambat satu jam. Yah, lagi-lagi Naruto yang menjadi biang kesialannya hari ini.

Pikirannya kembali pada tiket yang kini ia kantongi biarpun matanya tampak fokus pada layar komputernya yang menampilkan daftar kue yang masih tersedia. Ia memikirkan si pemberi tiket yang seingatnya baru pertama kali dilihatnya saat lelaki itu membeli _rainbow cake birthday_ beberapa saat sebelum kembali untuk memberikan tiket padanya. Sungguh aneh laki-laki yang diterkanya bernama Sai itu—menilik nama fotografer yang tertera di tiket.

Apakah ia harus menghadiri pameran yang akan digelar pada akhir pekan tersebut?

Ia memang belum mengenal Sai, tetapi lelaki itu sudah berbaik hati mengundangnya.

Ah, ia jadi dilema.

.

.

_It′s not your fault those hands are freezing.  
Borne from those childish days, you carry the scars._

.

.

.

**TbC?  
****Kata-kata pembuka di atas mengutip ucapan Kanzaki Jun di Bloody Monday. Oh ya, karakter Hinata di sini agak mirip yang di Road to Ninja. ****Dan sekarang masih bisa apdet cepat, tapi tidak tahu nanti, hoho. Untuk lokasi yang kurang sesuai, mohon dimaklumi, ya****…****.  
Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu dan terima kasih banyak semuanya****….**

**Rabu, 13/02/2013**


	5. Memori yang Kembali

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
Love in the Ice © Shim (Max/Choikang) Changmin TVXQ!  
Note: AU, OC, OoC (karena keadaan), mungkin masih ada (miss) typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Winter Rose**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love in the Ice *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

_People cry not because they're weak.  
It's because they have been strong for too long.  
Tears are words the heart can't say._

.

.

"Naruto, Karin bilang kamu sudah punya kekasih." Namikaze Kushina mengawali perbincangan seusai makan malam.

Naruto yang masih meminum air putihnya, melirik Karin yang belum juga pulang ke rumah sang suami. Sepupunya yang baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya itu hanya menjentikkan dua jari pertanda damai sekaligus menyiratkan kemenangan.

"Kalau aku sudah punya kekasih, pasti aku akan segera menikahinya," ujar Naruto seraya membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu. Ia paham apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan oleh ibunya.

"Kamu memang sudah lebih dari matang untuk berumah tangga," timpal ayahnya yang tidak biasanya turut menggerecokinya perihal pernikahan.

"Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan pada seorang gadis, doakan saja."

"Itu pasti." Kushina menyahut dengan semangat.

Karin dan Minato menanggapi dengan senyum.

Sebetulnya Kushina masih sedikit merasa bersalah karena pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak bisa tertarik kepada kaum hawa. Tetapi putra semata wayangnya itu juga patut disalahkan lantaran baru kali ini menunjukkan ketertarikan pada perempuan.

.

* * *

.

"_Ohayou_~"

Naruto seakan-akan mengabaikan tampang masam Hinata, lantas menerobos masuk flat sederhana itu tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Sang pemilik flat masih membiarkan pintunya setengah terbuka. Ia memerhatikan pria yang bertingkah seenaknya itu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, yang membuatnya terkesan angkuh. Namun sekali lagi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan—seolah-olah pria itu tidak memiliki beban dalam hidup.

"Aku tadi mampir ke kedai _ramen_." Naruto mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Kalau kau sudah masak, kita bisa bertukar sarapan."

Hinata heran, bagi Naruto _ramen_ merupakan makanan yang begitu mewah. Mungkin lantaran orang seperti Naruto jarang memakannya.

Tak tahu mengapa tangannya bergerak menutup pintu dan mendahului Naruto menuju ruang tengahnya yang menyatu dengan dapur dan tempat menerima tamu. Ia pun tak perlu bertanya dari mana Naruto tahu nomor flatnya. Padahal biasanya pria itu hanya menunggunya di halaman depan jika memang memungkinkan untuk berangkat kerja bareng.

Saat ia mengambil wadah untuk _ramen_, ia membiarkan Naruto mengamati tempat tinggalnya. Senyum sinisnya terukir di wajah tenangnya tatkala menangkap ekspresi aneh Naruto setelah mendekati meja kayu berkaki rendah yang di atasnya sudah tersaji menu makan paginya.

"Kau belum tahu kalau orang Hokkaido suka _natto_?" sindir Hinata yang mengambil tempat di seberang Naruto. Ia paham kalau Naruto tidak terbiasa mengonsumsi kedelai fermentasi yang tampak berlendir itu jika melihat gelagat dan raut mukanya—yang barangkali juga disebabkan aromanya yang menyengat.

"Ini _kotatsu_?" gumam Naruto penuh kekaguman, seperti orang yang baru melihat meja berpenghangat di musim dingin itu.

"Jadi bertukar sarapan?" Hinata menyahut dengan nada meremehkan karena Naruto terlihat tidak meyakinkan.

"Bagi pria sejati, ucapan adalah janji, dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku," ujar Naruto yang membuat Hinata sempat tertegun. "Oh ya, tenang saja, tidak ada udang di _ramen_ itu, hanya jamur."

Entah mengapa Hinata ingin tersenyum jika teringat kejadian malam itu, saat Naruto bermaksud merayakan ulang tahunnya—yang nyatanya bukan hari lahirnya yang sebenarnya—dan pria itu harus menghabiskan semangkuk besar _sushi_ dengan taburan makanan laut yang semestinya untuk dua orang. Bagaimana lagi, dari dulu ia memang tidak suka _seafood_, dan kesalahan Naruto adalah karena tidak bertanya dulu padanya.

Namun ada yang ia syukuri dari kejadian itu, lantaran ia bisa melihat sosok seorang pria kaya yang tidak suka menyisakan makanan. Ia senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto begitu menghargai makanan. Terlebih jika ia teringat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu.

"Tidak ada ikan bakar?" Pertanyaan bodoh jika ditujukan kepada gadis yang benci ikan laut.

Antusiasme Naruto turun satu tingkat karena hanya menemukan semangkuk kecil nasi, sup _miso_, dan _natto_—yang malah menurunkan seleranya.

Hinata berlagak tidak peduli dan mulai menaruh _ramen_ di mangkuknya.

"Biasanya kalau di restoran tradisional, menu sup _miso_ seperti ini dihidangkan bersama nasi dengan _nori_, _natto_, bubur beras, ikan bakar, telur mentah, dan sayuran acar—yah, meski biasanya aku hanya minta nasi, sup, dan ikan."

"Haruskah aku menyiapkan semua itu jika hanya ditukar dengan semangkuk _ramen_ jamur?"

Naruto malah tergelak.

"Dan memangnya di rumahmu tidak ada makanan sampai kau sarapan di luar?"

Kiranya tidak mungkin orang berada seperti Naruto kehabisan bahan makanan di rumahnya. Lagipula pasti ada para pembantu rumah tangga yang bersedia menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Terkadang aku bosan masakan rumah, jadi aku ingin menjelajahi makanan di luar."

"Istrimu tidak akan senang jika kau mengatakan itu di depannya—"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti coba-coba."

"Hei, aku 'kan tidak melarangmu. Lagipula aku bukan istrimu, dan aku belum selesai bicara—istrimu mungkin bisa maklum kalau kau mengajaknya serta—"

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan di mana?"

Hinata mendengus kesal. "_Itadakimasu_," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi, namun tatapan tajam ia berikan pada pria di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Naruto justru tertawa renyah. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali setiap ia menggoda Hinata.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, aku baru ingat,"

Kata-kata Naruto menahan Hinata yang hendak keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu menyerahkan kotak yang tadinya berada di atas dasbor kepada Hinata.

"—bukan sesuatu yang sangat spesial, tapi membuatku teringat padamu jika melihatnya. Jadi itu ku berikan padamu saja." Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata yang belum memberikan respons berarti untuk kotak karton yang berada di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya itu oleh-oleh dari _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ yang baru pulang dari melancong. Mereka menyamakan buah tangan untukku dengan yang mereka berikan kepada cucu-cucu mereka dari sepupuku. Yah, aku tahu itu hanya salah satu trik yang digunakan oleh mereka yang sudah haus akan cucu dariku—"

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat. Ia malas mendengarkan Naruto yang selalu banyak omong saat bersamanya. Jika ia tidak lekas turun dari mobil, barangkali Naruto bisa berbicara sampai bel akademi berbunyi. Pun ia tidak menolak pemberian Naruto agar pria itu tidak makin cerewet.

Ia tidak membalas ketika Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun ia masih menyempatkan untuk menengok tatkala mobil hitam itu mulai melaju pelan.

Naruto sungguh keras hati meski ia sering menunjukkan penolakan secara terang-terangan. Ia jadi teringat ungkapan pria itu tempo hari, "_Kalau kau ingin melihatku menyerah, berarti kau harus menunggu sampai aku mati_."

Ia pun jadi penasaran dengan isi kotak berukuran kecil yang cukup berat itu.

"Hinataaa~"

Hinata hanya bengong lantaran Tenten langsung memeluknya yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru. Untungnya pengajar yang lain belum datang sehingga tidak ada yang melayangkan pandangan aneh kepada keduanya.

"Kau tahu, kau tahu, kau tahu~"

Sekarang Hinata merasa cemas karena Tenten berbicara seperti orang kesurupan. Namun ia masih terdiam ketika Tenten sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan guncangan di kedua bahunya.

"Kau akan punya keponakan lagi,"

Hinata masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Tenten.

"—aku hamil," bisik Tenten akhirnya, dan kali ini ia hampir menangis haru.

Hinata berinisiatif untuk memeluk Tenten walaupun ia tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Ia pun tidak mengerti mesti merasakan apa setelah mendengar berita yang pasti teramat membahagiakan bagi Tenten tersebut.

"Selamat, ya," bisiknya sembari menepuk lembut punggung Tenten yang masih bergetar pelan. Mumpung mereka masih berdua di ruangan itu, ia memberikan kesempatan bagi Tenten untuk mencurahkan semuanya dengan leluasa.

"Ah, aku terlalu senang sampai menangis seperti ini…," gumam Tenten sambil menyeka air mata di wajahnya. Sesekali ia akan tertawa geli mengingat tingkahnya barusan.

"Bagaimana tanggapan suamimu?" Hinata bertanya ketika sudah duduk di bangkunya yang berhadapan dengan meja Tenten. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, rasa penasaran itu menyergap hatinya.

"Kasih tahu tidak, ya…," goda Tenten dilanjutkan dengan kekehan riang begitu menangkap raut Hinata yang sok tidak mau tahu. "Makanya cepat menyusul, supaya kau bisa tahu sendiri bagaimana tanggapan suamimu saat kau hamil nanti."

"Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah," ujar Hinata tak acuh.

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan buku berisi lagu anak-anak yang kerap ia jadikan referensi sebelum mengajar, membuat Tenten membuang napas karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalau perempuan dilahirkan tiga kali ke dunia? Yang pertama sebagai seorang anak, kedua sebagai seorang istri, dan ketiga sebagai seorang ibu—dimana setiap kelahiran mempunyai pengalaman yang berbeda, yang merupakan anugerah yang terindah."

Salahkah jika Hinata tidak berharap bisa menjadi seorang istri dan ibu? Apakah dengan begitu hidupnya di dunia ini akan menjadi sia-sia?

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih menginginkan hadirnya anak yang lahir dari rahimnya, namun ia takut memiliki suami yang kejam seperti Danzou. Ia tidak mau jika suaminya hanya menyiksa anaknya seperti yang dilakukan Danzou kepadanya. Ia pun mungkin bisa jadi gila jika suaminya menjual anaknya sendiri yang bahkan belum sempat ia susui, kemudian ia tidak akan dicintai lagi. Lantas ia mati bunuh diri dengan meninggalkan luka mendalam serta trauma berkepanjangan bagi anaknya yang menyayanginya bagaimanapun dirinya.

Ya, ia trauma terhadap laki-laki, dan semua peristiwa pahit yang ia alami telah mengubah kepribadiannya serta membuatnya membangun benteng di hatinya. Baginya semua laki-laki adalah monster, tak terkecuali Naruto. Dan ia tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa ibunya terulang padanya. Sudah cukup ia merasakan perihnya.

"Bukankah kau sedang dekat dengan seorang pria? Lebih dari sekali aku melihatnya mengantarkanmu."

"Dia bosku di Sunny Bakery," jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku lagunya.

"Dia menyukaimu?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Entahlah," balas Hinata yang terkesan masa bodoh, "tapi aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia mengatakan cinta dan cinta padaku—karena semuanya ku anggap _bullshit_." Ia menurunkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya lantaran guru lain mulai berdatangan.

"Jahat sekali kau," gerutu Tenten berpura-pura marah, "dan malang sekali Namikaze Naruto-_san_…."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar nama pria itu. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu advokat muda berbakat itu? Ku rasa seluruh pebisnis di distrik Chiyoda mengenalnya."

"Ya, ya, ya … kau memang istri _businessman_."

Tenten terkekeh. "Kau harus bisa mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Bagaimanapun banyak perempuan yang berharap menjadi istrinya."

"Cih, kau kira aku berminat menjadi istrinya?"

"Memangnya kau bisa menolak kalau tiba-tiba dia melamarmu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyesal setelah dia menikahi perempuan lain."

Hinata menutup buku lagunya dengan cepat, yang sejenak juga menarik perhatian guru-guru lain. Tenten makin merasa di atas angin. Hinata boleh terus menyangkal, namun Tenten bisa menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari gelagat gadis yang dianggapnya adiknya sendiri itu.

"_By the way_, sebenarnya aku belum memberitahu Kankuro-_san_. Tadi dia terburu-buru. Kalau Ren sudah pasti senang karena selama ini dia terus meminta adik. Bagaimana ini, Hin? Jangan-jangan Kankuro-_san_ akan melarangku bekerja setelah ini? Lagipula, apa dia masih ingin punya anak lagi? Aduh, aku jadi bingung~" Tenten heboh sendiri, mengabaikan suara-suara lain yang ditimbulkan rekan-rekannya yang juga asyik bercengkrama. Biasa, ibu-ibu.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Berikutnya atensinya terenggut oleh kotak di atas meja yang kemudian ia buka dengan hati-hati.

Ia pun tercengang dengan tangan gemetar.

Tenten yang duduk di tempatnya bingung melihat reaksi Hinata. Padahal itu hanya bola kristal berisi salju buatan, yang di dalamnya ada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain ski.

Dengan tatapan kosong Hinata mengocoknya pelan dan terkesan kaku, yang seketika membuat tiruan saljunya menyebar—bahkan salju yang semestinya berwarna putih itu tampak berkilau—sampai kembali mengendap di bagian dasar.

"_O_—_Oniisan_…."

.

* * *

.

"Tumben kau lamban sekali." Sasuke menunjuk makan siang Naruto yang masih berkurang setengah.

Kini keduanya berada di kafetaria Uchiha Corporation bersama dua orang lagi yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Naruto adalah bagian dari Dewan Komisaris perusahaan telepon dan ponsel itu—yang tidak harus datang ke perusahaan setiap hari—selain sebagai penasihat hukum. Hari ini ia—selaku salah seorang _stockholder_ terbesar—lebih lama berada di kantor lantaran sebelum jam makan siang juga turut menghadiri Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham yang diadakan untuk melaporkan keseluruhan rangkaian kegiatan perusahaan selama periode satu tahun.

"Perutku kurang nyaman gara-gara _natto_—"

Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lantaran delikan mata Sasuke yang seperti terset secara otomatis untuk terarah padanya begitu mendengar nama kedelai fermentasi itu. Selain makanan manis—terlebih yang mengandung pemanis buatan—_natto_ adalah makanan yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke, bahkan hanya dengan mendengarnya ia sudah merasa jijik.

"Seingatku kau tidak menyukai biji-bijian beraroma kuat dan bertekstur licin itu," sahut pria berambut perak yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia lantas menyeringai tipis melihat Sasuke yang seketika berhenti menyuap nasi.

"Lihatlah, Pak GM, apa yang kau lakukan pada Direktur kita." Naruto tergelak, diikuti pria bernama Hatake Kakashi sang tersangka, dan Tenzou Yamato—yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Siang itu kafetaria lebih heboh karena kehadiran empat orang dari jajaran petinggi perusahaan tersebut. Sebab, biasanya mereka memilih makan siang di luar. Mungkin akan lebih gempar jika sang Presiden Direktur—kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi—yang masih lajang itu juga bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tidak mungkin koki di rumahmu salah masak," celetuk Kakashi karena melihat Naruto belum juga menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tadi aku sarapan di tempat Hinata."

"Dia orang Hokkaido, 'kan? Pantas saja suka _natto_."

"Itu juga yang dia katakan padaku, lalu dia menyarankan untuk memakannya dengan kecap asin—dan sekarang kalian bisa melihat akibatnya. Bahkan rasanya masih tertinggal di lidah." Naruto segera menenggak air mineralnya hingga tandas setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Padahal sebentar lagi aku harus datang ke pengadilan tinggi untuk memberikan bantuan yuridis."

Sasuke bahkan tersenyum miring sebagai pengganti tawa.

"Ternyata kau serius dengannya," timpal Yamato.

"Apa bagusnya cewek barbar itu?"

Naruto paham kalau Sasuke masih sedikit kesal kepada Hinata lantaran tendangan tempo hari. Ia bahkan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Sasuke bercerita perihal itu.

"Kau seperti remaja labil yang hormon kasmarannya sedang memuncak," imbuh Sasuke, yang kemudian kembali mengundang tawa di antara mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto-_niisan_…," gumam Hinata saat menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Asakusa. Pandangannya yang lurus tampak hampa. Bahkan ia tidak paham dengan perasaannya saat ini. Pikirannya begitu kacau.

Hinata seakan kembali ke dunia nyata saat kereta melaju di depannya. Bukan kereta yang akan membawanya ke Asakusa, melainkan kereta yang baru datang dari arah sebaliknya.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu lantas menepuk bahunya sopan untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah—maaf, saya Inuzuka Kiba," ucap lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk singkat lantaran telah membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, "—saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda."

"Po-ponsel?" lirih Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar akan keadaan di sekitarnya. "O-oh," gumamnya secara refleks begitu laki-laki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kiba itu mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel yang sangat akrab di ingatannya.

Ternyata ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan benda kesayangannya itu—yang sudah lima tahun menemani perjuangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil alih ponselnya dibarengi rundukan singkat.

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, Nona…," pesan Kiba disertai senyum ramahnya.

"_S_-_sumimasen_…." Hinata sekali lagi membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Kiba.

"Aih, ternyata kau di sini."

Suara itu membuat perhatian Hinata teralih pada laki-laki yang berjalan dari arah Kiba datang. Kiba pun jadi urung untuk menyambung ucapan Hinata, terlebih karena berikutnya dua orang yang berdiri di kanan kirinya saling memandang dengan penuh keterkejutan dan seolah tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Tokuma," Kiba menyikut lengan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pendek sewarna dengannya itu, "—ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Ah, _iie_."

Hinata turut mengalihkan pandangan tatkala laki-laki yang diketahuinya bernama Tokuma itu menanggapi Kiba. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu tertarik dengan laki-laki yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya itu hingga ia tercenung cukup lama. Hanya saja pesona dari sepasang mata yang serupa dengannya itu membuatnya teringat akan ayah kandungnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang lain yang mempunyai mata sama dengannya. Ia mengira hanya ia dan ayahnya yang memilikinya.

Dan mungkinkah ayahnya yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hiashi itu berasal dari Tokyo? Ia tidak mengenal Hiashi dengan baik lantaran ia masih terlalu kecil saat kehilangan ayah kandungnya itu.

"B-bolehkah saya mengetahui marga Anda?" Hinata tidak peduli lagi jika dianggap lancang atau bahkan aneh oleh Kiba dan Tokuma.

"M-maaf," ucapnya ragu karena Tokuma belum juga menyahut. Ia lalu merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto hitam putih usang dari dompetnya. Barangkali sekarang dua lelaki itu benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai perempuan aneh. Namun Tokuma tidak menampik selembar foto yang diangsurkannya.

"_Otousan_…?" gumam Tokuma dengan mata membulat.

"_Nani_?" Hinata takut ia salah dengar.

"Pria ini … sangat mirip dengan ayah saya," balas Tokuma yang masih tampak terheran.

Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang belum mengerti akan rantai takdir yang menghubungkannya dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama ayah Anda?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi."

Hinata terperangah tak mengerti. Kejadian itu pun membuat Hyuuga Tokuma hilang akal. Baik Hinata maupun Tokuma tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di tengah situasi yang demikian membingungkan.

Kiba dan Tokuma agaknya sedang terburu-buru sehingga keduanya segera berpamitan setelah terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan kereta menuju Bunkyo. Mereka terlihat seperti mahasiswa.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum mereka memasuki salah satu gerbong. Ia merasa tidak berhak menahan Tokuma hanya dengan alasan ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin tahu tentang keluarga ayahnya, juga asal usul pria yang telah membuatnya hadir di dunia ini. Dulu ibunya hanya bilang kalau ayahnya bukan orang Hokkaido asli. Tetapi ibunya pun belum pernah mengajaknya bertemu dengan keluarga ayahnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibunya karena wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu adalah seorang yatim piatu.

Ia pun jadi penasaran dengan rupa adik seibunya. Yang pasti usia adiknya sekarang sudah dua puluh tiga tahunan.

.

* * *

.

"Hin, orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu," cegat Naruto saat Hinata berjalan pulang dari Sunny Bakery ke flatnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini Hinata merasa gugup berada di dekat Naruto. Dadanya bergemuruh tak lazim, bahkan ia tidak bernyali hanya untuk memberikan tatapan tajam seperti sebelumnya.

"Hin? Kau mendengarku, bukan?"

"_N_-_ne_," cicit Hinata tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau pun sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka, dulu. Kau ingat?" desak Naruto penuh harap. Ia lantas menahan sebelah lengan Hinata agar pujaan hatinya itu berhenti melangkah. Lampu jalan terdekat sedikit jauh di sebelah kanan mereka, namun Naruto masih mampu menangkap semburat malu di wajah Hinata. Pun ia malah tersenyum geli mendapati Hinata yang baru kali ini tidak mendelikkan mata padanya di saat ia bertindak sesuka hati.

"_Nande_?" bisik Naruto sembari menangkupkan sebelah telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata dan sebagai isyarat agar gadis itu mengangkat wajah untuk memandangnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah beringsut memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu, yang ternyata memberikan kenyamanan yang selama ini tak berani diangankannya. Matanya terpejam erat saat ia meresapi kehangatan Naruto, juga debaran jantung tak normal yang disebabkan olehnya.

Naruto yang awalnya terhenyak, kini dapat mengekspresikan tanggapan hati yang dirasakannya melalui senyuman lebar. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan dekapannya yang mengayomi. Sekarang dunia serasa milik berdua. Naruto tak peduli dengan para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka. Dan Hinata pun agaknya juga melupakan keberadaan pengguna jalan lainnya.

"Jadi seperti ini caramu memberikan jawaban?" Naruto terkekeh di tengah luapan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya. "Kau memang unik, sungguh."

Hinata tersenyum teduh meski tidak dilihat oleh Naruto. "_Oniisan_…," gumamnya yang belum berkeinginan untuk mengendurkan lingkaran lengannya di tubuh tegap pria itu.

"_Ne_?" Naruto sedikit meragukan pendengarannya.

Hinata kemudian memberikan jarak di antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, Hinata menunjukkan senyum manisnya untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir.

"Akhir pekan nanti, aku jemput, _ne_?" Naruto masih betah memajang senyum senangnya.

Hinata lantas mengangguk malu-malu, terlebih Naruto menemaninya pulang sambil terus menggamit jemarinya. Mereka sungguh tampak seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu benar-benar Hinata?"

Kushina menyambut Hinata dengan tangan terbuka saat Naruto membawanya ke kediaman Namikaze. Sejatinya Hinata merasa sangat gugup, tetapi Naruto berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi ia sudah mengenal orang tua Naruto ketika masih di Hokkaido dulu. Ingatan itu memang samar-samar, namun ia masih mampu merasakan kehangatan dari kasih sayang yang mereka berikan, meskipun begitu singkat.

"Si mungil dari Hokkaido ternyata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat menawan," ucap Kushina setengah bergurau. "Pantas saja Naruto rela menjadi bujang lapuk hanya demi menunggumu."

Hinata terkikik pelan menemani tawa Kushina sembari melirik Naruto yang duduk di sofa seberang. Pria itu berlagak tak peduli dan seolah-olah mengatakan pada Hinata hanya dengan melalui pandangan mata kalau terkadang sang ibu memang cerewet. Kini Hinata sudah bisa merasa rileks lantaran pembawaan Kushina yang santai. Ia sampai takjub dan semakin mengagumi wanita yang dulu pernah membelikan sepatu cantik untuknya itu—bagaimana Kushina tak banyak berubah dari yang diingatnya. Padahal sudah dua puluh tahun lebih semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Seusai pelayan menyajikan minuman dan kudapan di meja, Kushina kembali bersuara, "Sebaiknya aku menceritakan semua keburukan Naruto, agar kamu tidak seperti membeli kucing dalam karung."

"Yah, _Okaasan_, masa hanya keburukanku?" protes Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata meninggalkanku setelah itu? _Okaasan_ pasti menyesal kalau aku jadi perjaka abadi."

Dua wanita yang duduk saling berdekatan itu malah tergelak mendengarnya. Naruto pura-pura kesal dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. Ia hanya akan menaruh beberapa dokumen klien yang baru ia dapatkan dari firma hukumnya untuk ia pelajari di rumah. Setelah ia kembali dari ruang kerjanya, Kushina tengah asyik memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai foto-foto dari album yang dibuka Hinata.

"Yah, _Okaasan_, jangan menunjukkan foto bayiku. Itu memalukan." Naruto terlihat gusar setelah tahu isi album foto yang diamati Hinata dengan penuh antusias.

"Bersikaplah lebih berwibawa, Sayang…. Ingat umur," balas Kushina kejam, "—jangan bertingkah seperti bocah yang kebakaran jenggot."

Bocah yang kebakaran jenggot? Hinata tertawa geli.

"Kalau begini 'kan daftar keburukanmu bertambah panjang…," imbuhnya tak acuh dan kembali mengajak Hinata melihat-lihat album lainnya.

Dan Naruto memang tidak bisa menang dari ibunya, terlebih sekarang ditambah Hinata. Sayang sekali ayahnya belum pulang dari firma hukum keluarganya walaupun seharusnya pria itu tidak bekerja hari ini, sehingga ia tidak memiliki sekutu. Tetapi ia tidak yakin ayahnya akan lebih membela dirinya dibandingkan ibunya saat sudah pulang nanti. Bagaimanapun ayahnya yang tegas namun berpembawaan tenang dan terlihat kalem itu boleh dibilang sebagai suami yang takut istri. Apalagi karena sang istri adalah ibunya yang terkadang bisa menjadi garang tersebut.

"Naruto, kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang ibumu ini?" Kushina menyipitkan matanya dibarengi senyum yang kelewat manis, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Apa sekarang _Okaasan_ punya kemampuan membaca pikiran?" kekeh Naruto disertai senyum paksa. Ia lalu memilih meninggalkan dua wanita yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu, daripada mendengar sindiran ibunya terus. Biarlah ibunya menceritakan segala tentangnya kepada Hinata. Jika Hinata tetap bertahan di sisinya setelah mengetahui semua keburukannya, berarti ia sungguh-sungguh tak salah pilih.

Begitu ia hendak ke kamarnya di lantai dua, sosok Sasuke bersama dua keponakannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, apa ini pertanda kalau kalian tidak jadi bercerai?" candanya pada Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut kedua keponakannya bergantian. Kyo kemudian minta digendong olehnya, sedangkan Ryo yang sedikit pemalu terus menggandeng tangan sang ayah.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sebelum menjawab, "Memang tidak akan pernah ada perceraian, sampai kapanpun. Apalagi dia sedang isi sekarang."

"Maksudmu, Karin hamil lagi?" Naruto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hn."

Di balik ekspresi datar Sasuke, Naruto bisa menangkap kebahagiaan yang berbaur dengan suatu rasa bangga di wajah yang senantiasa tampak tenang itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan sebelum dia ke Korea?" tanya Naruto yang ambigu dan sedikit jail. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke malah membenarkan, bukannya mengomelinya seperti biasa.

"Aku ikut senang. Kalau hamil 'kan berarti dia tidak akan keluyuran ke luar negeri lagi." Naruto tergelak. "Dan lagi, dia itu sangat merepotkan," guraunya, "belakangan ini kerjaannya cuma makan, tidur, dan nonton TV. Sekarang saja dia masih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya."

Sasuke bisa maklum dan senyum simpulnya yang teramat jarang ditunjukkan kini dapat dilihat oleh Naruto. Ayah dari si kembar Kyo dan Ryo itu kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar Karin, meninggalkan kedua putranya bersama Naruto.

"Dasar _teme_!" sambut Karin begitu melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Hei, orang hamil tidak boleh berkata-kata buruk." Sasuke mendekati Karin yang bergulung di bawah selimut masih dengan piamanya, menunjukkan kalau istrinya itu belum mandi sejak semalam.

_"Sorry,_ aku sengaja waktu itu."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, tentu saja, karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu disesali walaupun sejatinya Karin belum ingin menambah momongan. Namun ia meyakini bahwa dirinya akan sangat menyesal jika tidak mampu mempertahankan perkawinannya.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah menunjukkan senyumnya, Karin masih tampak kesal. Saat ini pun Sasuke terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Karin. Ingin rasanya ia memaki suaminya itu lagi, namun diurungkannya karena teringat penghuni rahimnya.

"Awas saja kalau kau kumpul-kumpul tak penting bersama teman-temanmu lagi—apalagi kalau aku menemukanmu mabuk dan bermesraan dengan wanita lain lagi."

"Hn."

Karin hanya mendengus kasar mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memang menginginkan anak perempuan."

"Aku juga," sahut Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Apa dia perempuan?"

"Mana ku tahu. Aku 'kan belum ke dokter." Karin menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kalau begitu ayo lekas bersiap. Nanti kita bisa mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pulang."

Karin masih tampak malas untuk bangun. Ia malah meraih salah satu telapak tangan Sasuke dan memainkannya dengan gemas, entah itu ia pukul-pukul atau ia cubit-cubit.

"Apa kau mengajak Kyo dan Ryo kemari?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mereka masuk? Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Aku sudah punya firasat kalau kau akan mengumpatku—ternyata benar, dan mereka tidak boleh mendengarnya."

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah ringisan kesakitannya tatkala Karin memberikan cubitan kecil di lengannya.

.

* * *

.

Menjelang jam makan siang, kediaman Namikaze kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Kushina yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan dibantu Hinata, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengajak calon menantunya itu untuk menyambut ibunya. Tidak biasanya nenek Naruto itu datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Bukannya ia tidak senang, ia hanya sedikit terkejut. Terlebih biasanya ibunya itu yang ingin dikunjungi olehnya beserta suami dan putranya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Lagipula perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo akan sangat melelahkan bagi wanita berumur seperti Uzumaki Mito.

"Siapa?" Mito tidak berbasa-basi ketika melihat Hinata yang asing baginya.

Kini mereka semua berada di ruang minum teh dan duduk dengan sedikit melingkar menghadap sang nenek.

"Calon istri Naruto, _Okaasan_," jawab Minato sopan, tak lupa senyum ramahnya.

Hinata belum terbiasa mendengarnya, meskipun ia tahu bukan waktunya bagi Naruto dan dirinya untuk sekadar berpacaran atau mencoba-coba.

"Apa tidak salah?" desis Mito yang membuat empat orang lainnya memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Kampungan sekali…," cibirnya sambil mengamati gaya berpakaian Hinata yang terbilang simpel.

"_Obaasan_—"

"Dari mana asalmu?" Mito bertanya kepada Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di seberangnya dengan mengabaikan Naruto yang hendak menentangnya.

"H-Hokkaido, tapi sejak berusia enam tahun saya tinggal di Tokyo."

"Apa pendidikan terakhirmu?"

"Akademi pendidikan guru," jawab Hinata takut-takut, namun berusaha untuk terus membalas tatapan nenek Naruto.

"Keh, cuma lulusan akademi?"

Mito sungguh membuat Naruto panas hati, tetapi ibunya mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap tenang supaya neneknya itu tidak lebih _badmood_. Mungkin Mito masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan lantaran Naruto pernah menolak calon pilihannya yang merupakan cucu sahabatnya di Kyoto.

"Memangnya kau sekarang guru apa?"

"Taman kanak-kanak."

Mito tertawa anggun, namun terdengar begitu meremehkan, membuat Hinata makin berkecil hati. Ia pun tahu diri—sadar sesadar-sadarnya—tetapi bukan berarti derajatnya lebih rendah dibandingkan orang yang merendahkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

Naruto memberikan tanda bahwa Hinata tidak perlu menjawab, begitu pun dengan Kushina, namun gadis itu bukanlah pengecut. Kalau pun setelah ini nenek Naruto tidak merestui hubungannya dengan sang cucu kesayangan, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan menyesal.

"Saya sudah yatim piatu sejak berumur enam tahun."

"Hah, pantas saja kau hanya lulusan akademi. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak punya rumah—"

"_Obaasan_, hentikan!" Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Mendapati cucunya yang berani membentaknya, Mito makin geram, "Hei, Nona, sihir apa yang kau pakai sampai Naruto pun tidak menghormatiku lagi, hah?!"

"_Okaasan_…." Kushina sangat tahu watak ibunya. Jika terus dilawan, bisa-bisa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata tidak akan mendapatkan restu dari wanita tertua di keluarganya tersebut. Naruto pun sangat mengerti akan hal itu, sehingga putranya tersebut lebih memilih mengalah untuk saat ini.

"Atau barangkali kau sudah menjebak Naruto, hingga dia mau menikahimu! Tapi aku yakin Naruto hanya kasihan kepadamu!"

Kali ini Hinata bangkit tanpa memedulikan tata krama lagi, mendahului Naruto yang hendak membantah sang nenek. Matanya tampak memerah menahan tangis sekaligus amarah.

"Jika Anda merasa lebih terhormat dan berpendidikan tinggi, seharusnya Anda bisa menasihati cucu Anda agar berhenti mengejar saya—seorang anak yatim piatu miskin yang kampungan!" pekiknya sambil tanpa rasa takut.

"Hei, hei, gadis seperti ini kalian bilang akan menjadi menantu keluarga ini?! Lihat saja, dia tidak memiliki etika! Mungkin orang tuanya memang tidak pernah mengajarinya sopan santun—"

"Aku tidak butuh orang tua untuk mengajariku sopan santun! Aku juga tidak butuh orang tua agar bisa berpendidikan tinggi!"

Naruto tidak kuat melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah Hinata. Ia meraih Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, namun dengan segera gadis itu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Anda pun semestinya bisa menghentikannya," Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang memandangnya sayu, "—untuk berhenti meyakinkan saya bahwa saya bisa memercayai laki-laki. Karena nyatanya semua laki-laki memang berengsek! Tak terkecuali cucu Anda yang sangat terhormat itu!"

Entah mengapa Kushina tidak mampu membendung air matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang begitu memilukan baginya.

Hinata kemudian kembali menunjuk Naruto. "Kau juga, Tuan Muda Namikaze yang terhormat, berhentilah mengasihaniku! Aku tidak butuh! Aku membencimuuu!"

Hinata lantas berlari meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi. Lukanya yang baru terobati, kini bagaikan dibuka lagi dan ditaburi garam. Hatinya sangat perih. Sekarang ia menyesal pernah percaya bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi tempat sandarannya.

Sementara Naruto terus mengejarnya yang mulai meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto menahan sebelah lengannya.

"Aku mohon maaf atas nama keluargaku, terutama _Obaasan_…," ucap Naruto dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia teramat takut kehilangan Hinata, terlebih jika gadis yang amat disayanginya itu benar-benar membencinya. "Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Hinata…. Mengertilah, mungkin _Obaasan_ masih lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, jadi cepat terbawa emosi. Dan aku mohon sekali lagi padamu, tolong bedakan antara mengasihi dan mengasihani…."

Hinata seakan-akan tidak sudi untuk membalas tatapan Naruto, dan pria itu pun tidak sanggup mencegah air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu, Hinata … percayalah…."

"Jangan harap aku bisa terpengaruh lagi dengan omong kosongmu."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya—"

"Ck, sudahlah…." Teringat akan sesuatu, Hinata melepaskan kalung yang dulu diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Hei, ini untukmu, jangan dikembalikan. Ini—"

"Meski aku pernah tak ingat dari mana mendapatkannya, selama bertahun-tahun aku menjaganya dan tidak membiarkan ayah tiriku merebutnya—ternyata itu memang bukan milikku, dan sudah semestinya aku mengembalikannya. Terima kasih sudah baik kepadaku selama ini, dan maaf untuk kata-kata kasarku tadi."

Naruto tak bisa berkutik ketika Hinata lagi-lagi berlari menjauhinya setelah gadis itu juga mengembalikan ponsel yang dibelikannya. Ia meremas kalung berbandul cincin yang dulu diberikan oleh mendiang neneknya dari pihak ayahnya. Padahal ia berharap Hinata bersedia memilikinya, sebagaimana ia yang memberikannya tanpa penyesalan sama sekali.

Saat kembali memasuki rumahnya, suasana di antara nenek dan orang tuanya masih terasa tegang. Entah apa yang telah mereka bicarakan selama ia mengejar Hinata, namun ia bisa melihat bahwa air muka neneknya lebih melunak, dan kalau tidak salah ia dapat menangkap raut penyesalan.

"_Obaasan_ juga seorang perempuan sama seperti dirinya, teganya _Obaasan_ menyakiti hatinya," ucap Naruto datar, tetapi air matanya kembali menetes saat teringat bagaimana beratnya kehidupan Hinata selama ini. Kilasan peristiwa masa lalu, hingga terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Hinata yang lebam dan berdarah-darah setelah dipukuli ayahnya, kini sedang bermain di benaknya yang kacau.

"Hinata hanya seorang gadis dengan latar belakang yang mengerikan…," lirihnya tanpa segan bila dikatai pria cengeng. "Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya, karena aku mencintainya…. Jangan berkata-kata seolah _Obaasan_ mengerti isi hatiku…."

Wanita tua itu hanya bungkam. Bahkan ketika Naruto melangkah ke kamarnya, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari ketiga orang tersebut.

.

* * *

.

_PYAAAR_!

Bola kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping setelah menghantam dinding. Isinya berhamburan hingga mengalir mendekati Hinata yang terduduk meringkuk dengan kedua tangan meremas rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ia tampak begitu kacau dan berantakan. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang kelam hingga pertemuannya dengan nenek Naruto tengah bermain secara serampangan di tengah pikirannya yang teramat kusut.

"Aku tidak butuh…," lirihnya dengan tatapan kosong, namun bibirnya membentuk senyum yang mengerikan. "Ya, kau tidak butuh siapapun, Hinata … jika pada akhirnya mereka selalu pergi meninggalkanmu—bahkan Naruto pun hanya seorang pria berengsek yang selama ini terus mengasihanimu…."

Pun kebahagiaan selalu datang dan pergi dengan begitu cepat dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup berbahagia. Ia lalu tertawa sarkastis, lantas kembali mengamuk dan melemparkan apapun yang bisa diraihnya.

"Berengsek! Semuanya berengseeek!"

Tangisnya pecah lagi saat ia teringat akan air mata Naruto yang baru pertama dilihatnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan kembali meringkuk. Kini pikirannya sungguh kalut tidak keruan.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

.

* * *

.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Sai?"

"Begitulah." Sai memang selalu berterus terang. Seperti biasa, seulas senyum jarang absen dari wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang."

"Hei, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kau mengakhiri pameran ini, bukan?" Perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu berusaha menghibur Sai.

"Kau benar, Sakura-_san_, tapi aku merasa dia tidak mungkin datang."

Perempuan bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terlihat ingin menyahuti perkataan Sai, tetapi kehadiran beberapa pengunjung yang menghampiri sang seniman membuatnya tergerak untuk meninggalkan mereka dan lebih memerhatikan anak-anak panti asuhan yang juga turut meramaikan pameran tersebut.

"Kurama Sai-_san_, senang bisa mengunjungi pameran yang mengagumkan ini…," ujar seorang pria paruh baya sembari menjabat tangan Sai.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih karena Pak Walikota sudi menghadiri pameran yang teramat sederhana ini."

"Anda selalu saja merendah. Padahal bukan hanya maestro dalam seni lukis, tapi fotografi pun Anda sudah mumpuni."

Sai menanggapi dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat matanya tampak menyipit.

"Kalau untuk seni lukis, adik saya yang lebih ahli karena dia mampu menguasai lebih banyak aliran dibandingkan saya," ujar Sai yang memang begitu membanggakan adik perempuannya.

"Saya juga sudah mendengar kalau Kurama Yakumo-_san_ kembali memenangkan kontes melukis. Kalian memang seniman muda berbakat yang sangat membanggakan negeri."

"Pak Walikota terlalu berlebihan."

"Sudahlah, jangan merendah lagi."

Keduanya tergelak pelan bersama beberapa pengunjung lainnya yang sedari tadi turut mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Para wartawan pun tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Semestinya rintik hujan bisa menjadi irama penenang jiwa. Namun malam ini hati dan pikiran Naruto kembali kacau. Ia terus menghubungi nomor lama Hinata dan ternyata tersambung, tetapi sama sekali tidak dijawab. Sampai saat hampir tengah malam, seorang pria menjawab teleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang berada di suatu kedai dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meluncur ke salah satu kedai sake di daerah Asakusa yang tengah ramai pengunjung pada jam itu.

"Kau perempuan, Hinata … kenapa nekat mabuk-mabukan sendiri sampai tengah malam begini…?" bisiknya sendu sembari memapah Hinata yang lunglai keluar kedai. Tidak lupa ia melunasi semua minuman yang dipesan Hinata, yang sebagian belum sempat dibayar karena terlanjur mabuk.

Keduanya masih harus menerjang gerimis agar sampai di mobil Naruto. Tetapi sebelum mencapai tujuan, secara mendadak Hinata berhenti melangkah dan membuat Naruto menunggu apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tahu," Hinata mulai meracau dengan mata sayu dan senyuman sinis yang malah tampak menyedihkan, "—hatiku seperti kayu yang berlubang karena paku. Meski lubang itu ditambal seperti apapun, bekasnya tidak akan hilang."

Berkali-kali Hinata memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, walaupun pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Hatinya lebih perih melihat Hinata yang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Kayu itu akan tetap cacat! Dan kau sudah berhasil menciptakan lubang yang lain!"

Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya saat melihat air mata yang jatuh. Ia lantas melepaskan jaketnya dan menudungkannya di kepala Hinata agar terlindungi dari air hujan. Ia terus bungkam, membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya di dadanya. Mungkin dengan begitu Hinata akan merasa lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur singkatnya karena mendengar suara muntahan. Teringat akan Hinata, ia menoleh ke ranjang sebelah dan mendapati gadis itu memuntahkan isi lambungnya ke lantai. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk juga lantaran kehujanan semalam, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan tisu. Ia tidak terlihat jijik saat melakukannya. Ia pun mengoleskan minyak lavender di bawah hidung Hinata yang ia harapkan bisa membuat gadis itu merasa lebih baik. Semalam ia juga membeli obat pereda mual karena mengira bahwa Hinata yang tidak terbiasa minum akan mengalami _hangover_.

Hinata beranjak bangun dan Naruto membantunya yang masih terlihat lemas. Sejenak ia mengamati sekitarnya, mungkin ia masih bingung lantaran merasa asing dengan isi ruangan itu. Semalam Naruto tidak menemukan kunci flatnya sehingga pria itu membawanya ke hotel.

"Kau ingin minum teh hangat? Biar aku pesankan."

Hinata tidak menyahut. Pandangannya yang lurus tampak begitu hampa. Naruto yang mulai merasakan keanehan pada diri Hinata menjadi begitu takut.

"Hin, jawab aku," pintanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata, namun tatapan kosong itu tetap tidak beralih padanya. Pun wajah sendu itu terlihat sangat datar seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Hinata…. Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan? Kau hanya ingin menakutiku, bukan? Sudahlah, hentikan … kau sudah berhasil…."

.

.

_Regarding love, there is no later.  
If you feel that you should do it, express it now and just love.  
Don't do something you're going to regret._

.

.

.

**TbC?  
Pasti sudah pada tahu siapa Hyuuga Tokuma, yang berkepala dingin—mungkin bisa disebut sabar dan tenang, juga tidak mementingkan diri sendiri (rela berkorban untuk rekan satu timnya). Secara fisik Tokuma mirip Neji, menurut saya, bedanya rambutnya pendek. Sesekali saya ingin selingkuhin Neji dengan anggota klannya yang ganteng ini~** *stres*

**Dewan Komisaris itu setahu saya beranggotakan para pemegang saham (stockholder) terbesar, yang biasanya anggotanya berjumlah ganjil, dan salah satu tugasnya adalah ****mengawasi kegiatan suatu perusahaan atau organisasi.**** Kalau salah, silakan dikoreksi.**

**Kalau ada karakter yang jahat, demi berjalannya plot. Untuk yang perempuan lahir tiga kali itu saya lupa tahunya dari film apa. Ada yang ingat?**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu dan terima kasih banyak semuanya****….**

**Kamis, 28/02/2013**


End file.
